


Full

by bigsbigs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, Focused a lot on the friend group of the ship as well as the ship, Friends to Lovers, High School, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seo Changbin-centric, Slow Burn, i need to emphasize the “dumb teenagers doing dumb teenager things”, my pacing might not be the best, they’re very much teenagers, trying to flesh every character out to an extent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsbigs/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: Changbin smiles and boops his nose, looking over his work, connecting a few dots. “Ohh I see.” He says and purses his lips. “Smart cookie Seungmin.”“Stupid Seo Changbin.”“They have the same beginning letters,” Changbin says and taps Seungmin’s pencil against his lips, shifting into a more comfortable position in his seat.Seungmin takes his pencil back and focuses on class again.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes about their years: 
> 
> Jeongin: 14 turning 15  
> (turns 15 in the fic)  
> 00 liners: 15 turning 16  
> (Hyunjin will turn 16 in the fic I THINK.)  
> changbin: 16 turning 17  
> minho: 17 turning 18  
> chan: 18 turning 19

Changbin punches the numbers of the vending machine violently, the clicks not registering. He looks over at Seungmin with a “Dude I’m trying” on his face, Seungmin pushing him to the side and pressing in another set of numbers. “Here you idiot just compromise.”

“But you wanted the mint ice cream-“

“I like orange popsicles fine too. You know this.”

“I would rather break the glass and get what you wanted than settle.” Changbin laughs. “I’ll buy you a box after school.”

“M’kay.” Seungmin takes his popsicle and pops it in his mouth. 

Changbin walks quietly behind him and checks his watch, they’ve got just about enough time for Seungmin to eat then they’ll part ways for their last classes. Changbin sits down on a bench and pulls out his phone, a few texts from online friends and some notifications from youtube. Changbin pockets his phone and shoves his other hand in his pocket too. He closes his eyes and leans back, shooting out of his seat immediately and then walking around in front of Seungmin.

“Can’t sit still?” Seungmin eyes him over where his hand covers his face, sucking on the wood of the popsicle stick. He crosses his legs, chewing on it now. 

“You’ll ruin your teeth if you do that, your teeth are too pretty to ruin.” Changbin says with furrowed brows. “Give it to me so I can go throw it away.” 

Seungmin hands it to him and Changbin goes to the trash can, the bell ringing when he gets there. He goes to the vending machine and grabs his backpack, assuming Seungmin’s already lost in the stampede of students. They were going separate ways anyway, no biggie. He begins walking to his class.

Someone pulls him back. 

He turns around and sees Seungmin looking at him, head tilted. “Bye.” He says and smiles before walking off. Changbin smirks and walks into his hallway, his next period is P.E. Ew.

Changbin looks around the locker room, _How the hell is everyone so tall?_ He furrows his brows and slips his shirt off, he’s even scrawny too. He’s been working on bulking up more, though, he still manages to look tiny in comparison. His sister told him he should make himself look half as big as his personality, he took too late realizing it wasn’t a compliment. Jisung told him buff dudes don’t fit the aesthetic of edgy song writers, but aesthetics aren’t exactly on his list of priorities. To him if it works it works, simple. 

How the hell is the room already sweaty? Why do men smell like ass? He scrunches up his nose and sniffs himself, hell he wouldn’t know if he stunk, he’d just have to wait for Seungmin to complain about how gross he is on their bus ride home. He slips his gym clothes on quickly and heads out. 

“Don’t sit anywhere near me-“ Seungmin warns when they’re on the bus, the kids with gym as their last period never have time to use the showers before it’s time to go. So now he’s all sweaty. And Seungmin would rather die than put up with that.

Which honestly entertains him when he scoots so close to him Seungmin shoves his backback between them just to salvage what’s left of his sanity. Hyunjin slides into the seat beside them and Changbin relaxes into the seat again. “Hey Hyunjin.”

“Fuck last period gym classes.” Hyunjin says. He has the same class as Changbin, and honestly if he weren’t so tall he’d be knocked on his ass more. Hyunjin grabs Changbin’s water bottle from the pocket in his backpack and chugs it, savoring none. “I’ll buy you like a whole pack and bring it to you tomorrow. Sorry. But I hate gym class.” He sighs and slouches his entire body back as the bus starts moving. He pulls out his phone.

“Are bus seats supposed to hold 3 people?” Seungmin asks, a look on his face suggesting displeasure but his smile creeps out somehow anyway. Changbin smirks. “Pretty sure two is just a suggestion, they probably account for all sorts of people yaknow.” He closes his eyes and leans his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder, who rests his head on Changbin’s in response. 

Changbin can’t see but; he imagines Seungmin staring out the window right now. Changbin clutches his backpack to make sure it doesn’t slide on the floor away from him during the ride. He relaxes a bit, he would fall asleep if he could, but it’s way too loud. Not for Hyunjin apparently. He can hear him snoring and honestly his neck is starting to hurt where it is but how could he just move while Hyunjin was sleeping. He shoots Seungmin a look and, Seungmin looks from the reflection in the glass window, a smile splattering across his face. Changbin relaxes.

**Stop renaming our stupid groupchat**

Jisung: hey bros check out this song I wrote 

Jisung: _view attachments_

Chan: Are you okay?

Jisung: 💀 and why wouldn’t i be okay huh

Chan: ...Nevermind.

Jisung: BAIAHAHAHAHHA

Felix: 💀💀💀💀💀

Hyunjin: the lyrics are so emo Jisung

Jisung: your hair looks emo hyunshit

Seungmin: How am I in this group chat?

Jeongin: Same Seungmin lmfao :|

Hyunjin: no innie :(

Changbin: i’m sorry Innie 

Felix: Jeongin :<

Jeongin: Bruh

Jisung: The chat when Jeongin is in trouble is about as bad as bad as Minho if he heard I touched his cats

Minho: I have every reason to perceive you as a threat to them Jisung

Hyunjin: PFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT

Seungmin: Guys I’m gonna go study.

Jeongin: couldn’t be me 💀

Felix: BAHAHAH SAME

Jisung: “iM gOnNa gO sTuDy” even if i didnt have his contact saved id still know it was seungmin

Chan: Have a good time studying Seungmin ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡

Felix: BRO THAT’S SUCH A CUTE EMOJI-

Chan: Copied it right from google B)

Jeongin: Mom’s calling me for dinner

Minho: have a good dinner jeongin

Jeongin: night Hyungs

Changbin: Night

Hyunjin: night

Changbin unplugs his phone from the charger and goes to brush his teeth. Felix texts him. 

Felix: _view attachments_ bro minhos cats are so cute omfg ignore minho don’t let a pretty face distract you just look at the cats

Changbin clicks the image, it’s a bit hard to ignore Minho, especially since it looks like he has makeup on. He wouldn’t be particularly surprised if he and Felix were practicing makeup together, he wonders if Felix did that. 

Changbin: the cats are cute lol, did you do his makeup?

Felix: yes I did :]

Felix: lemme show u mine, Minho did it

Felix sends the pictures and _damn._ He looks great. 

Changbin: You two should teach me how to do that sometime

Felix: dude just call me sometime and you can come over so I can doll you up n stuff

Felix: imagine how youd look with something smoky and intense wowowoowowowoowow

Changbin: We’ll see ig

Felix: yep yep :]

Changbin: :)

He takes the toothbrush out of his mouth finally and heads into bed, just when he thought he had peace his phone lights up again.

Seungmin: You never bought those ice creams.

Changbin laughs.

Changbin: Then some melon ice cream AND mint. how’s that?

Seungmin: That’s a very good deal tbh

Changbin: of course of course leave it to me to know what you want :)

Seungmin: I just finished studying

Changbin: Really? do you think you got anywhere? 

Changbin sits down on his bed, pulling the blanket over him and turning his brightness all the way down, his eyes are tired now. He’ll probably sleep after this.

Seungmin: _view attachment_

Upon opening it’s a picture of a puppy.

Seungmin: You thought I’d send you pics of my notes huh :D 

Seungmin: Consider yourself played

Changbin: pffffttttt it’s been considered

Seungmin: The consensus is?

Changbin: I’ve been played :*

Seungmin: LOLOL 

Seungmin: Okay I’m getting sleepy

Seungmin: Goodnight

Changbin: Night

Changbin turns on a song he likes and lets it play quietly on the other side of his pillow, keeping it at a safe volume for his sleeping family. He falls asleep soon after.

-

Changbin crawls out of bed quietly, his alarm being the only noise in the room. He knows if he doesn’t keep it ringing he’ll put himself right back to sleep. He quietly makes his way over to his closet, remembering Felix and Minho’s makeup when he sees the mirror on his wall. He stops to look, his face is fine, albeit his chin sharp but the only things that can fix that are plastic surgery and putting on some weight.

He really wants to put on some weight. 

Maybe he’ll start eating a bunch of protein, that helps for muscle growth too. 

He sighs and sifts through his clothes, one of Seungmin’s black cardigans hanging. He should take that back to him when he brings him the ice cream. He probably wants to keep it there though, if he’s said nothing about it Changbin won’t jump to conclusions. The cardigan stays til Seungmin says otherwise. He’ll have to just take him to the store with him, ice cream in his locker all day would just melt unless he went super early and.. He turns to look at his clock, yeah he doesn’t have the time for that. Not to mention Seungmin is probably already completely ready for school. He picks out his uniform and leaves the top unbuttoned as usual, slipping on his favorite sneakers and a goofy pair of socks that he got printed with Jisung’s drool covered sleep face on them. It’s a long story, and he would usually never wear them unless it was for the sole purpose of teasing Jisung, but they’re his only clean pair right now. He needs to wash his clothes when he gets back home. 

He shoves his things into his backpack, including a rag for gym later, for the sole purpose of wiping off all that sweat so his thigh isn’t sticking to Seungmin’s pant leg on the bus again. He pockets his phone, running a hand through his messy hair. He remembers Felix telling him one time it looked better when he didn’t straighten it so much, and just “let it run free all wild ‘n stuff yaknow man?” and yeah, Changbin knows. 

“Changbin,” His sister starts before aggressively shoving a bottle of orange juice into his hand and a waffle in his mouth. “You’ve been sleeping in too much lately and missing breakfast. Eat on your way out.”

He would joke about it, but he knows she cares. “Thanks,” he starts and bows slightly, heading out of the house, his sister behind. “Let me chug this juice then we can race to the school.” 

His sister watches as he downs it, but takes off before he’s completely on his bike. He shouts, pedaling hard to catch up but fuck she has an advantage already. He laughs loudly and yells at her, her yelling back.

“You’re no good at english.” Seungmin says and sighs. “I’m a year behind so why do you suck so much hmmmm?” Seungmin teases, looking over his work. They both know he only got three questions wrong on the test, one of the better scores in the class, but they also both know he could’ve done better. “I’m good at understanding what I read and hear but writing it back? TALKING it back?” Changbin cringes. “Hmm”

Seungmin clicks his pen a few times and corrects his grammar mistakes, then looks at Changbin, who’s been staring at him. “What?” He asks

Changbin smiles and boops his nose, looking over his work, connecting a few dots. “Ohh I see.” He says and purses his lips. “Smart cookie Seungmin.”

“Stupid Seo Changbin.”

“They have the same beginning letters,” Changbin says and taps Seungmin’s pencil against his lips, shifting into a more comfortable position in his seat. 

Seungmin takes his pencil back and focuses on class again. 

“So we’re buying all the stuff tonight?” Seungmin cocks his brow as he gets himself a honey milk from the vending machine. “Thanks for the ice cream though, I was really just messing with you but if we’re going out i’ll buy you something too.”

“Ramen.” Changbin smiles

“Ramen’s good, but if we’re going out it can’t be today. My parents usually want me home pretty early on school days for dinner so staying out late and coming back with a full stomach no prior warning-“

“Yeah man I get it.” Changbin leans over his spread legs and rests his elbows on his knees as he drinks from his water bottle. “How do you think you did on that test you were talking about?” Changbin asks calmly

“Won’t know til I get the results i guess.” Seungmin shrugs and leans on Changbin, closing his eyes and relaxing. A few students pass and Felix comes down the hall, sliding into the seat beside them and cuddling Seungmin. “Minnie~” Felix coos

“Yeah?” Seungmin looks at him expectantly, his glasses shifted from lying on Changbin. 

“Are you gonna come with Changbin for Minho and I to put makeup on you?” 

Seungmin’s mouth opens and he looks over at Changbin, whose ears go a bit red at being exposed but who cares it’s just makeup. “Sure-“ He draws it out a bit and slowly looks back at Felix. “When is this?”

“Saturday,”

Seungmin nods and rubs his eyes under his glasses. “Yeah I’m free on Saturday to do whatever. As long as plans don’t change from the teachers and I don’t have to study a bunch more I can make time. Thanks for telling me in advance.” He gets up and stretches, cracking his bones everywhere he feels needs it. 

Changbin watches quietly and gets up when the bell rings, students pouring out. “By the way!” Felix yells among the loud halls

“Ya!?” Changbin hollers

“Why are you two always able to be out here? Don’t you have class?”

“Teacher’s easy!” Changbin calls and Seungmin is pushing him towards his hallway, they make eye contact before Seungmin finally heads back his way. “Have a nice gym class!”

“You too- er- Class!”

If another fu- If another dodgeball hits Changbin in the face he’s going to set this room on _fire_.

“Look who got beat up.” Seungmin jokes, his hands shoved into his pockets, walking beside Changbin as he directs his bike along with them. “I didn’t ask the gym teacher to play dodgeball today in all fairness, and I sorta thought I could’ve won.”

“That’s on you for being bad at dodgeball.”

“Just like how it’s on you for being bad at football.” Changbin eyes him

Seungmin laughs, “Damn.” 

Changbin walks him to the convenience store, the two going their separate ways. Changbin goes to the freezer, he doesn’t really remember Seungmin’s favorite brand.. Naturally, they’d taste different. He could just.. Buy one of all of them and then let Seungmin choose. He’s got the cash. Yeah, that works. He walks towards the register with his 7 ice cream bars in his hand, spotting something in the corner of his eye.

Are those..

Hot Cheetos?

Changbin stops and turns, looking at the familiar bag.

Oh my god.

It’s Hot Cheetos. 

Seungmin comes up behind him and Changbin sees him open his mouth as he turns.

“Oh my god Changbin-“

“Let’s go get all of them-“

“Good Idea- wait- we gotta save some of them. Just for everyone else yaknow but like... Get 3 per each of us-“

Changbin laughs and loads up his arms, dumping the items onto the counter at the register, Seungmin adding the cup noodles. 

Seungmin: _view attachment_

Changbin: Oh

Seungmin: 

Changbin: You’re cute like that LOL

Seungmin: You completely missed the point of me sending you this. I was showing you that I put your ice cream bars to good use and ate them all.

Changbin: Thank you.

Changbin: For the ice cream and...

Seungmin: And?

Changbin: Being so cute ugh when did I get such a pretty best friend

Seungmin: Dude shut up LOLOL 

Changbin: Thanks for the noodles tho they’re great

Seungmin: Yep, thanks for upholding your word and splitting the six bags of cheetos with me.

Seungmin: These things are so damn addicting...

Changbin: In exchange for pleasure we get clogged arteries hmmmm

Seungmin: worth it? probably not. but it’s not like we’re gonna change for the cheetos LOLOLOL

Changbin: Yuh

Changbin steps out of the shower to his phone buzzing on the top of the toilet. He’s not dressed, just pausing ‘cause someone’s calling him in the middle of when his music was playing. It’s Seungmin. 

Seungmin rarely calls. Hm. He picks up anyway and decides his shower was already done he’ll just talk while getting dressed. 

“Yo yo yo.” Changbin says and slips on some pants. 

“Are you getting dressed?”

“For all you know I’m getting undressed.” 

“Why would you even put that image in my head- oh my god.” Seungmin sounds pained

Changbin laughs loudly and pulls on a shirt, going over to the fogged up mirror to look but.. Yeah it’s too foggy. Whatever, he’ll shave in the morning. 

“Why’d you call?” He asks

“I just got done with my work and figured we could chat, there wasn’t any big reason.” Seungmin SOUNDS genuine at least, and Changbin likes to think he’s good at reading the room. He isn’t certain though, which may be why he continues to wonder. 

“That’s probably about as good a reason as it gets.” Changbin takes his phone out of the bathroom and into his room, where he plops onto his bed and groans.

“You okay?”

“Laying however I just did felt good for my back.”

“Damn, that’s always one of the best feelings.” He can hear shuffling on Seungmin’s end, sounds like he’s in bed too. “Im so not excited to have makeup put on me.” Seungmin confesses. “I feel like they’re gonna stab my eyes out. I know they won’t but... eulgguhhe” He shudders

Changbin laughs. “If there’s anyone you should trust to take care of you it’s Felix. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you if he could help it. Besides, if anything happened he would just kiss it better. Hell, I’ll kiss it better for you if ya really want.” 

“That’s even worse. What if you give me a stye or something.” 

“Oh.. Yeah that’d suck.” Changbin laughs loudly and yawns, pulling his covers over his body. 

Seungmin goes quiet. 

Changbin stares at his phone, hearing Seungmin say goodnight before he mumbles something along the lines of “Night, love ya” and then passes out. Whatever Seungmin said after is a mystery to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody:  
> Changbin: *biggest shipper in skz*

Changbin wakes up to.. a dead phone. Unfortunately. And he wasn’t cuddling his munchlax. He gets up and puts his phone on the charger, ok so maybe it.. wasn’t dead? the screen was just black and not moving. Thinking about it, he was on a call with Seungmin last night. 

Yeah,

The call’s still going.

He doesn’t turn it off, just hopes he hasn’t woken Seungmin up. 

He stops for a second, listening to Seungmin’s soft murmurs in his sleep, his gentle snoring and how he shifts. It’s really cute. Changbin gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to take a piss, grabbing some water and returning to his room. He flips the camera so it stares at the desk and stays all black while he turns the light on, sitting on his bed and doing homework while he waits for Seungmin to get up. He’s surprised he fell asleep so early, and that he woke up earlier than Seungmin. Unless Seungmin’s just lying there. Changbin couldn’t blame him, honestly.

He hears a groan,

then another,

then Seungmin is rolling over onto the phone and jolting completely awake upon feeling it on his back. 

Changbin can’t help snickering. “Good morning, Sunshine~” he coos mindlessly. It’s still dark out. Somewhat chilly, but dry and when he takes a breath in it doesn’t burn his nose sort of cold. Birds are chirping, and so are crickets. It’s just that time. 

“Mrng” Seungmin mumbles and picks up his phone, Changbin sees his face, furrowed brows, bed hair, face somewhat oily. “You wake up so pretty.” He genuinely thinks that, or maybe he likes his face so much because Seungmin is his best friend, attractive people are millions of times more attractive when they have nice personalities. Seungmin rubs his eyes and puts his glasses on, yawning loudly. 

“I’m surprised the phone call didn’t cut out halfway through or something.. Or one of our phones didn’t die.”

“Destiny?” Changbin jokes

“Something like that I guess.” Seungmin gets up and scratches his stomach, head in his hands sleepily. “Oh my god I can’t tell if that was the best or worst sleep I’ve had in a while.” He takes a deep breath in and stretches, wrapping himself in the blanket, the phone speakers practically spasming at all his shuffling. Changbin just watches, Seungmin definitely knows because Seungmin’s the one who set his phone on his pillow for Changbin to see. 

“Where’s your face? Why did I put my glasses on if I have nothing to study hmm.” Seungmin says, his voice less clear than it normally would be, sounds slightly more stuffy and nasally. 

“To be fair, you could always take them off.” Changbin turns his camera around and shoots the screen a half hearted smile.

“Dude you look dead”

Changbin tries not to laugh, really only because his family is sleeping. “Do I look that bad? I swear I looked fine in the mirror. I guess you see me less with a stubble than like I would so it looks less.. like I’m completely untamed to me.”

“It makes you look a lot manlier that’s for sure. It’s kinda nice? But really only kinda. Other than that I’m iffy on it.”

“Should I hire you when I become a model?”

“Nobody wants a 167cm model Changbin.”

Changbin puts his hand over his chest and falls back onto his bed dramatically. “Minho would be such a great model if he were taller, he would be now don’t get me wrong just- all the agencies pick guys like Hyunjin. Not that he’s not attractive but yaknow.”

“I do know.” Seungmin runs a hand through his hair and yawns again, picking up his phone and carrying it with him into the bathroom where he brushes his teeth. “Wanna see my teeth?”

“What- Sure-“ Changbin looks at his screen and Seungmin just puts his mouth over the camera?!!!??!???????? It genuinely takes every last drop of Changbin’s self control to keep him from laughing at it. Seungmin pulls off and looks at him expectantly. 

“Your teeth are very clean and very pretty Seungmin.”

“Thank you.” He smiles and blinks hard, yawning again.

Changbin yawns at the site and relaxes into his bed.

“We’re lucky we don’t have school today.” Seungmin says.

“Yuh.”

“I should work on maintaining my sleep schedule outside of classes and stuff so I’m more prepared for any extra days or something. Time management is important.” Seungmin says.

“Hm. You do you I mean, even if it fits a schedule just make something that you feel comfortable with. You’re in control yaknow.”

“Yeah yeah, I wanna do well in school though.”

“I wish I cared more about school,” Changbin allows a chuckle. “Don’t get me wrong I do it anyway but I guess I don’t care about grades so much as doing what I enjoy. Hence why I have Chris ‘n ‘Sung.”

“You have me too.”

“Of course I have you but I don’t make music with you.”

“I dunno I’d probably do something for me if you asked.” Seungmin stretches again.

Changbin feels like he’s saying “Ask me ask me ask me” in big bold red letters. “I like your voice to be honest so we might but then it’d be fourracha”

“I wasn’t completely serious yaknow, I’m studying to become something else.”

“Yeah. I know. Never hurts though I guess.” Changbin pops his back and gets a text from Felix. 

“Felix wants to know when we’re coming over, apparently Minho had a sleepover so that’s already taken care of.”

“Tell them 10, we should go grab coffees or something.” Seungmin suggests

“Sure.” Changbin says and sends it to Felix. “I’ll hang up and get dressed, then go over to your place, K ‘Min?”

“Mhm.”

“Alright, See ya soon.” He hangs up. He should probably wear something to match what Felix wanted to put on him, so he decides on a black button up and black jeans, cuffing them at the bottom.

He looks in the mirror, looking at his phone and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, brushing a finger through his hair and biking to Seungmin’s house. 

Seungmin is already on the porch drinking tea, with his legs crossed in a lawn chair, quietly watching him as he walks up the steps. “Hi.” He says quietly. Seungmin’s eyes are big, but tired, he looks so small and fragile and like if you picked him up he would melt into your arms and cling to you forever. “Hi.” Changbin says, noting how Seungmin is still in the tshirt and shorts he slept in. 

“Why do you look do cool?” Seungmin looks him up and down, Changbin sitting in the most comfortable and probably least polite way. Legs spread, back curved like a banana and arms hanging off the sides. “I just thought of people I thought looked cool.”

Seungmin nods and almost hands Changbin his cup to let him take a sip. “Have you brushed your teeth?”

“Yeah, but what if we just go in and make another cup.”

“To be honest, I’m too lazy right now but go right ahead. My family’s sleeping though, if you wanna go in and look like an intruder by all means-“

Changbin chuckles and takes the cup, straightening his posture and taking a long sip. “Thanks.” it’s so _warm_ ; tea is a godsend. 

“I’m gonna go get dressed, you can stay here if you want.” Changbin follows him in though, because he would feel awkward on a porch that isn’t his own... alone. They get to Seungmin’s room and Seungmin turns around and gives him a look, “Wanna watch me get dressed or something?” He asks teasingly at Changbin seeming like he’d follow Seungmin inside. 

“I could give you tips you never know.” Changbin shrugs and Seungmin just closes the door, so he waits outside silently, not paying much attention.

“Min, whadya want?” Changbin slurs as they’re ordering coffees.

“Just an iced americano.”

“Mkay.” He goes up and orders the two americanos, making sure to put emphasis on one being iced and the other being hot. 

“It’s later than I thought it’d be. Wanna go ahead and go to Felix’s place?”

“Yeah sure that’s fine.” Changbin puts a hand in his pocket and holds his coffee in the other, walking in a comfortable silence. Seungmin had decided to wear these goofy avocado socks Changbin had gotten him and a black hoodie which... actually yeah Changbin’s ninety percent sure they share closets. Despite being different heights,, He’s also wearing jeans, except this time blue and also folded once over, this time to show off his socks. Changbin looks at his watch as he looks around, Felix’s house is in the area, he knows because Felix and Chris live together, since both of their parents aren’t in Korea now they're just roommates. 

“It’s up this way,” Changbin says

Seungmin nods

Minho opens the door. 

His shirt is covered in cat hair,

There’s three cats running around on the floor. 

Maybe this will be even better than Changbin thought... 

Felix comes up behind Minho and opens the door more to let them in, attacking Seungmin first with hugs, then squeezing Changbin so tight he thought he’d die. 

Minho laughs and runs a hand through his hair, his sweatpants and tshirt look hella comfortable damn. Felix is in shorts, similar to what Seungmin was wearing except if Felix’s shirt were any longer you wouldn’t know he was wearing them at all. Seungmin’s weren’t that short. 

Changbin goes down onto the couch and probably the biggest cat around, orange with a white patch on his nose and not as much white on the rest of him as the other cat. The cat cuddles into Changbin’s lap, kneading it’s paws into Changbin’s thigh and sleeping right where it finds comfortable. “What’s this one’s name?” He looks at Minho.

“That’s Soonie. He’s the most friendly.” Minho says and runs his thumb gently between the cat’s ears, leaning down quietly and placing a kiss on his head. “The other orange one is Doongie, he’s probably the most “introverted” but he’s really friendly when he’s comfortable, just let him warm up to you.” Minho turns to look at the grey one wrapped around Seungmin’s hand, playfully biting him as he tickles them. “That’s Dori. She’s a rascal but most cats are that young.” Minho gets up and looks at the cat with the most genuinely affectionate eyes Changbin thinks he’s ever seen. 

Minho brings the treats out to the table and the cats turn their heads, he shakes his finger. “Not now but, in a bit if you want you can give them treats. To be honest cats are fine without too much attention but it makes them give you even more attention.. if that’s what you’re into though.” He chuckles and leans down to stroke the cat’s fur again, letting the cat rub it’s cheek along Minho’s face. 

Changbin just watches in awe and looks over at the others, Seungmin having fun playing with the dark grey cat; Dori. Felix sitting quietly beside Doongie, who cleans himself and then climbs into his lap. On the table beside the treats is all of the makeup, but the cats really have everyone’s attention now huh. With Soonie in Changbin’s lap and Minho right there petting him he doesn’t really have a choice but liking the cat. Seungmin comes over with Dori in his arms, Minho shoots him a look for a second, no particular emotion in it but maybe that’s whats the most striking. Jesus,

He really loves those cats. 

Changbin looks at Minho and then down at the cat, “My legs are going numb,” He says to get the cat off of him

Minho picks him up and holds him in his arms, petting the cat quietly. Seungmin looks over at Changbin and opens his arm for him to pet Dori. She’s cute, and young looking. He wouldn’t know. 

Felix claps, quietly as to not startle the cats; at least that’s what Changbin assumes. “Binnie, your face is my canvas first.” 

“Have at it.” He says and Felix sits on the coffee table in front of them, pulling out a brush and getting to work immediately. Changbin closes his eyes to make it easier for Felix and for all his curiosity he’ll keep them closed. He wants to at least see the colors he’s using, but it’s fine? Who knows. Felix putting the lipstick on, it feels nice.

Like it’s definitely nice. 

Maybe he’s just a.. really really touch starved hormonal teenager. He likes the hands on him regardless, and Felix has a caring touch. 

Then he hears something metal.

When he feels his hair fall onto his cheek, he knows what Felix just did.

He gave him an eyebrow slit.

To be honest, he’s thankful. He had been thinking about it himself now suddenly it’s here. Seungmin makes a strangled noise and he wonders if it looks really terrible, hes sure it doesn’t, not if it’s Felix at least. Nah. Felix hands him a mirror and wow. Just wow. Changbin thinks if he saw himself on the street he’d ask for his number. 

“Woah I look so hot.” He says and Felix smiles toothily, looking over at Seungmin. “I’m not gonna do anything like what I did with Changbin, don’t worry.” He says and cleans the brushes a bit. Minho watches Felix. Felix watches Seungmin, naturally and Seungmin’s eyes are closed. Changbin looks at Seungmin’s to see what Felix chose, it matches his outfit because it’s pale and light, it’s gold and brown and red and wow. Seungmin looks wow. Like super wow. Changbin brushes his hair out of his forehead to look more and catches Minho staring at him too, at least he’s not crazy. Felix gives Seungmin red lipstick.

Seungmin opens his eyes and looks at them, lips still parted. Changbin just stares, Seungmin staring back at him. “Woah why do we look so weird and still good-“ Seungmin asks

Felix giggles and looks over at Minho. The two are doing each other’s at the same time, Felix sitting on Minho’s lap to get close enough for them both to be in comfortable reach. They both do it eyes open. If the circumstances were any different, two people staring at each other’s lips like that would make Changbin think they were dating. Seungmin taps Changbin’s shoulder and he turns to look at him, his big eyes accentuated and the gold highlighting the natural glitters and shine of his face. “Do you know where the wipes are? This is sort of heavy on my eyes and stuff.” Changbin nods and gets him the wipes.

Seungmin does a lot himself, but there’s so much he just can’t get off. Changbin takes one of the wipes and as carefully, while still doing it effectively, as he possibly can getting the rest off. He prefers bare faced Seungmin, besides it’s probably bad for your skin to be exposed to this all for so long.

Unlike Seungmin’s trying to avoid injury to the face, Changbin rubs at his eyes until the wipe comes off clean. Seungmin blinks hard at him, and how aggressively he assaulted his own face. “Oh my god,” He says. “It looks like you have really bad allergies” He laughs and continues “‘cause it makes your face all red” 

Changbin pouts with a grin and crosses his arms. 

Thankfully for them, Felix seems the opposite of disappointment they cleaned up already, saying they need to be comfortable for the movie he planned on them watching. Somehow it’s already 4 pm. 

Felix hurries over to the lights and turns them off, all four of them cramming together on Chan and Felix’s tiny couch, as well as all of the cats. Changbin and Minho are on the outsides, Felix and Seungmin practically lying on them. Felix clung to Minho quickly and Changbin would be lying if he didn’t say he thought those two were secretly together. Neither of them are straight, he knows that so: it’s not unlikely. 

Seungmin looks up at him with big eyes when he breaks his gaze off of the others and onto him. He smiles and Seungmin chuckles back, closing his eyes and lying more comfortably into Changbin’s side. Changbin runs his fingers through his hair and watches the movie, still grinning when he feels Seungmin fall asleep.

“Alright, see you guys.” Felix says as they’re leaving, they fall back into the silence from before. “You gonna go home and have dinner?” Changbin asks. 

“Yep, my parents require very few things from me. Curfew and grades.” He chuckles. “They’re really chill though, I think everyone in our family worries too much.”

“Do you worry too much?”

“Dunno,” Seungmin starts, he looks like he’s thinking hard. “I do prefer not to think about these sort of things usually anyway.” He smiles at Changbin and Changbin nods. They near Seungmin’s house soon. “See you at school? Maybe call sometime tomorrow? I’m gonna crash as soon as I get home.”

Seungmin nods. “Yeah same after dinner, have a good night.” He waves as Changbin bikes off.

Grrr stupid bike.

Stupid legs.

Biking is hard.

It’s so tiring.

Grrrr.

Changbin starts laughing. Laughing at his inner thoughts about a bike, he knows it’s not actually a big deal but he can’t help just laughing about it. He thinks back to earlier,

Yeah.

He’s like 90% sure Felix and Minho have kissed.

-

Seungmin’s fingers run quick over his keyboard, to Changbin he looks sort of stressed, he’s been rewriting his work several times. Seungmin’s a perfectionist, this isn’t news, but it still stirs concern in Changbin’s stomach. Changbin turns to focus on his own work and he hears Seungmin moan. Reason unimportant, he looks relieved. “Did you finish?”

Seungmin nods and spins around in Changbin’s swivel chair, sliding over and placing the laptop in Changbin’s lap. “Look” He says.

Changbin scrolls through, skimming over the text. “Wow okay yeah from what I’ve seen I like it.” He turns back to Seungmin whose eyes are full of endearment and clarity, he definitely looks more calm than when Changbin checked up on him a little while ago. Seungmin closes the laptop and collapses into the bed, onto Changbin’s lap. He yawns loudly and turns to look up at him, if Changbin couldn’t see the way he looked up at him there’s no way he’d know half of the things he does about Kim Seungmin. Changbin brushes his hair back and Seungmin sighs “Work is so lame.” his brows turn up, eyes pleading and Changbin knows he just wants a break.

“After exams are up we should go out and do something with everyone, or a few of them anyway. We could go out with Minho and Lix? or Chan and Jeongin? Hyunjin and Jisung would be more exhausting than relaxing.” He doesn’t mean to diss them, but it ends up happening. “I don’t mean it in a bad way I guess, they’re just intense.”

Seungmin nods. “I get what you mean. I’m not the kind of person who goes out to relax, I just wanna stay in and watch a movie with someone.” He stretches over Changbin’s legs and rubs his tired eyes. Changbin thinks about another someone he’d hang out with, not out of jealousy but considering anyone else it may be. He seems to spend the most time with Seungmin, the two even take times out of their days before the last period to talk by the vending machine. Changbin looks down at Seungmin and Seungmin swallows shallowly, picking up his hand and comparing the sizes. “Oh my god dude,”

Changbin looks down, his ears burning in embarrassment. How is he flustered about this? Why is his hand so fucking small? He looks at his hand and begins to glare, “How big are your hands?”

“Never measured em”

“Hm. Same” Changbin chuckles 

Seungmin curls into a ball and takes Changbin’s blanket from most of his bed, leaving just a little for Changbin to use come time to sleep. “Goodnight, don’t wake the study boy or all the nonsense he’s absorbing will come fuming out. Study boy has anger issues.” Changbin laughs a that “Goodnight study boy.” He says, leaving the bed to get another blanket, turning on some day6 songs just because he knows Seungmin likes them. He doesn’t really have a reaction aside from the way his entire body jerks at the first notes he recognizes, but that’s just normal fanboy stuff. 

“Sleep well sunshine.” Changbin pats his head and turns around to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey Hyung,” Seungmin says meeting Changbin in the hall. Changbin turns to look at him, “Hey Min. Why’re you so tall?” he asks, stopping right in front of him to look at their difference. 

“I’m not that tall I don’t think.” Seungmin takes off his hat, shoving it into his bookbag and plopping down into the chair by the vending machine. Changbin shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at all the stuff, Felix coming out of his classroom and making the two aware of his presence with his loud sneakers and the way his backpack bounces when he runs. “Heyyy~~” Felix says in an especially low voice and sets his bag on the floor, sitting on Seungmin’s lap and putting his arms around his own waist. Changbin looks at them and laughs, smiling and looking at Seungmin. He looks thoroughly unimpressed with the situation. 

“Careful not to kill him, he’s all skin and bones Lix.” He teases, Seungmin laughs. “Either of you want something to drink? Or eat?” He says, pulling out some small bills and eyeing them. “Ooo how about some Cola?” Felix asks, Seungmin asking for his water bottle. Now was a good time to refill it anyway with the fountain beside them. “Here you go Seungmi- _Felix._ ” He corrects with a tilted head, trying not to laugh at his mistake. Felix takes the Coke and laughs, Seungmin smirking. 

“I do that with my Min too, er, my like best friend sorta sense yaknow?” Felix sighs, “The amount of times I’ve called Hyunjin: Minho”

“I think you just have a crush on him.” Changbin pokes Felix’s nose and Felix goes red down to his neck, oh. Changbin wasn’t actually expecting that. He laughs.

Felix pushes his arm away and chuckles lightly, sipping his soft drink and crossing his legs. “Look,” he starts. “Don’t tell anyone but we’re-“ He crosses his fingers. “Yah?”

Changbin smirks. “I could definitely tell. You’re lucky Minho’s just calm enough for you to be able to do that and not have everyone notice. I don’t think Min noticed then though.” Seungmin shakes his head, he hasn’t participated in the conversation nor noticeably had an issue with it. Changbin’s impression of him is that he really couldn’t care less what anyone’s doing with their lives as long as there aren’t going to be significant consequences for them and the people around them. Even then, as long as he isn’t involved he’s more to be an aid than hypercritical. Felix leans back and hands Changbin his drink, putting his cold fingers on Seungmin’s face making Seungmin scrunch up his nose and try not to smile at Felix rubbing his cheek against him. Seungmin closes his eyes and lets Felix treat him like a cat, then giving his cheek a bunch of kisses. 

“You’re suffocating.” Seungmin says and cringes, nevertheless he doesn’t move or take his hands off Felix’s waist. Felix giggles and flashes a toothy smile at Changbin, who grins back and walks over to the window behind the benches, sitting in the sill and leaning against the glass. Seungmin watches him, “Don’t sit on that.” 

“Why? There’s plenty of room, and I’m not gonna break the glass.” Changbin looks at him: _wow he looks so scared. Sorry Min,_ he says to himself in his head, hopping off the window and going back to join them. “It isn’t that high up yaknow.” He ruffles Seungmin’s hair and Seungmin closes his eyes, making a somewhat pained yet equally relieved face, his brows drawn together. “I felt so anxious you know.” He looks up at him and rolls his eyes, hugging Felix. “At least Felix wouldn’t sit on the window sill.” 

“I might actuall-“ The bell rings. 

Felix hops off of Seungmin and gives Changbin a big bear hug, kissing both of Seungmin’s cheeks before he runs through the hall to his next class. 

“Felix is gonna give me acne I swear to God.” Seungmin shakes his head and walks off, students filling the halls. Changbin heads to gym class, meeting a few gym friends, including Ryujin who throws her arm around his shoulders. “Hyung.” She says casually. Ryujiin always does that, it’s not that she’s a dude or anything she just hates calling him “oppa”. 

“Yeah?” Changbin asks 

“I’m so gonna kick your ass again today. Prepare to be fucking pummeled Seo Changbin.” She pulls her arm away and walks backwards, glaring at him and doing the ‘I’m watching you’ hand signs. Changbin laughs “I won’t go easy on you because you’re a girl.” Yes he will,, but he doesn’t wanna be called soft about it.

“And I won’t treat you with respect just for being older.” She punches his shoulder playfully and they arrive at the gym. “Alright, see ya.” She smiles and leaves for the locker rooms. 

Kunpimook is the locker right beside his, but he likes to go by bambam, easier for people there to say. “Is Ryujin your girlfriend hmmmm?” Bambam wiggles his brows and Changbin snorts, trying not to laugh at him. “No,” _is Ryujin out?_ “I got no interest in her. She’s like a bro to me yaknow?” He slips his shirt on and Bambam nods, “Yeah I get it. You’re gonna go easy on her aren’t you? You couldn’t hurt a fly.”

Changbin sighs with a pained grin “Screw you man I’m not gonna hurt a girl.” 

“Nah nahhh I get it k?” Bambam heads into the gym and Changbin puts on his shoes, following soon after. 

“Why didn’t you hit Ryujin with any of the balls she threw at you?” Hyunjin says, breathing heavily as he peels his gym clothes off. “Damn it I forgot deodorant.” Hyunjin complains.

“You wouldn’t hit her either you know that.” Changbin rolls his eyes at him. “Is sharing deodorant sticks sanitary-“ Changbin starts. “More importantly, _do you care?_ ”

“Do you?” Hyunjin cocks a brow and slips on his clothes. 

“Not at all, it’s in the top pocket in my bag.” He wipes the sweat off of himself and ties his hair up, it’s getting sorta long huh. 

“Thanks.” Hyunjin says and drinks some of Changbin’s water when he’s done. “I should get a water bottle.”

“You ready to have to pee all the time?”

“Do you?”

“Yah.” Changbin puts on his deodorant and cleans up all his things, shoving them messily into his bag. “I feel the urge to refill the bottle every time i see a fountain, and with water in front of me I just keep drinking it.”

“What the hell.” Hyunjin bites his tongue after he says it “I’m trying not to swear anymoreeee” He groans.

“Is hell a swear? I mean like does it actually count?” Changbin slips into his shoes and throws his bag over his shoulder, the two heading out to the busses. 

“I think so?” Hyunjin stretches, they get on the bus and Seungmin is already waiting quietly reading his study material. Changbin slides into the seat beside him and stays quiet, Hyunjin sticking earbuds in and leaning his head back. Changbin looks out the window, even though Seungmin’s the one beside it. “Wanna switch seats?” Seungmin looks up at him. “Nah it’s fine, I can look at you too~“ Seungmin sighs and chuckles, shoving Changbin’s face away and returning his focus to the book. Changbin watches the scenery and, true to his word looks at Seungmin. 

Wow,

He’s really pretty. 

Seungmin wears his glasses pushed up high, his hair falling over the top of the rims. He licks his lips, which Changbin knows from experience is why they get chapped so much in the first place. At least he doesn’t chew on them the way the others and himself do, he has pretty lips. Changbin looks calmly back out the window, he’s kinda hungry actually, maybe he’ll have some fruit when he gets home. Is mom home? He wonders what they’ll have for dinner, or if they have any more of that cucumber and lime soda his sister got to try. It was good. Changbin looks away from the window and back at the seat in front of them, leaning back and resting his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. He reaches over to hold his hand and Hyunjin laughs at him, patting his head, relaxing again. Seungmin looks at them quietly and returns to studying, not a single muscle in his face twitching. 

“Here let me feed you through the screen.” Changbin puts a chocolate piece up to the camera and Seungmin makes a “nom” noise and laughs. Changbin grins and cracks his knuckles “Do you think you’ll do well on the test?”

“I don’t have a test,”

“Oh. I assumed ‘cause you were studying.”

“I was just studying to study.”

“Ohhhhhhh, okay.” Changbin would never but.. okay..

“I wanna learn well yaknow? Not just doing everything out of obligation but like actually wanting to succeed,, I want that.” Seungmin puts his phone down on his bed. Changbin puts his down too. “Yeah I get it.” Changbin leans back into his pillow. His sister knocks on the door

“Yah?”

“Dinner.”

“Mkay.” He brings the phone close to his face and gives the camera a little kiss. Little things like that make his heart flutter; in the most platonic way possible. “Call you back later?”

“Nah I’m gonna study for a while, then I’ll text you or something.”

“Alright. See ya.”

“Yeah.”

Changbin hangs up and goes down to eat.

Seungmin: _view attachment_

Seungmin: Finished the whole book

Changbin: Damn I could never

Seungmin: Reading is good for the soul,, most of the time

Seungmin: Unless the book sucks LOLOL

Changbin: lmfao totally, I’ll read if it’s good but ig i nevwr know what’s good lol?

Changbin: never*

Seungmin: nevwr pfffttttttt

Changbin: Shut up 

Seungmin: Fine fine

Seungmin: What’d you have for dinner?

Changbin: I don’t actually know what it’s called, my mom makes it sometimes.. uhm.. yeah that’s all i know

Seungmin: Very insightful Changbin

Changbin: Okay you know what-

Seungmin: LOLOLOLOLOL

Seungmin: I had this tofu soup, it was really good

Changbin: Wow that sounds good

Seungmin: It was very yummy

Changbin: Mmm I’m gonna go shower, k?

Seungmin: Yeah that’s fine

Seungmin: You need it

Seungmin: Stinky Changbin LOLOLOL

Changbin: BRUHHH

Changbin: Fine I’m gonna show up to school smelling like roses 

Seungmin: I look forward to it

Changbin: Goodnight Seungmin :*

Seungmin: Night Stinky Changbin

Changbin goes to take a shower: _Do I really smell that bad?_ He thinks and washes well, maybe it’s because most of when Seungmin sees him is right after gym class. He’ll use Seungmin as his scent monitor...

That’s so weird-

Changbin tries not to laugh at the thought and steps into the shower, _Oh yeah, I gotta remember to shave my face_.

-

“C’mere.” Seungmin beckons when they walk into the cafeteria together, Changbin walking up and standing for him.

“You still smell like Changbin.”

“Why wouldn’t I-“

“But you do not smell like roses.”

“Well yeah it was just an expression-“

“I’m teasing. You smell fine most of the time.” Seungmin sits down at the tables and cleans off his glasses, sighing. “I woke up so early this morning, I almost thought I died.”

“You’re not gonna wake up if you’re dead.” Changbin says and sits in the seat in front of him. Jeongin comes and sits down beside them. “Hi,” Jeongin says and rests his head on the table.

“The tables are dirty.” Seungmin comments

“I know, but I’m so not excited for class. I didn’t study at all for this test.”

“You could’ve asked me, I would help.” Seungmin shifts in his seat

“I’d help you cheat.” Changbin says

“I can’t cheat-“

“If you cheat off of your phone or something, then you’re still learning in a way. Just.. you probably wont retain it. You still learned the answer in the moment.”

“Changbin don’t encourage him,”

“I know I know..” 

Jeongin looks between them and groans “I don’t wanna fail.”

“You won’t fail, you got this just don’t let it bring you down.” Changbin rubs Jeongin’s back and Jeongin sighs. “I really don’t like studying.” he says

“Yeah I get it,” Changbin looks at Seungmin who just stares between them.

“I like studying.”

Jeongin’s jaw drops. He stares blankly at Seungmin, mouth hanging open. “You’re not even real bro.”

“I feel pretty real-“

“Pfftt.” 

“Seriously how can you enjoy studying.”

“I think I just like learning, Jeongin.” Seungmin smiles

“Give me your power.” Jeongin frowns 

“We can study together sometime.”

“If my parents let me go over to your house” He laughs 

Changbin purses his lips “We can help you during school if you need it.”

“I don’t really want that much help to be honest.” Jeongin smiles “Like I appreciate it but I think I’ll be fine. I’m just being dramatic.”

Changbin looks for a sign that he’s lying and,, yeah he’s got a few. Jeongin smiles the most when he lies. “That’s fine.” he says and turns around to pop his back, thinking about how he might be able to help him if he ever asks. Hyunjin comes right before they should leave for class, throwing an arm around Jeongin on the way out and rubbing his hair. “Let me walk you to class, my favorite dongsaeng.” 

Changbin walks down the hall and sees Minho coming out of a classroom and sighing. “You okay?” He asks

“Yeah yeah it’s all cool, they’re talking about my graduation.”

“Oh, are you worried about it?”

“No...” Minho doesn’t continue, pursing his lips and looking down, walking with him. 

“Do you know what college you wanna get into?”

“Ah- yeah I do.” Minho smiles at him

“Do you think you can get in..?”

“I already did-“

“Oh? That’s great.”

“My family doesn’t have the money.”

“Oh.” Changbin chews on his cheek “I’m sorry,”

“Nah man it’s cool, I’ll go sometime later. After i graduate we’re all gonna split up again.”

“Yeah it’ll be like when Chan left.”

“Yeah except before Chan left it was just Jisung, you, Seungmin, Felix and I.” Minho smiles. 

“Yeahhh, Felix and Chan knew each other longer than any of us.”

“Yeah. Hyunjin and Jeongin came at the same time didn’t they? Didn’t they come from the same middle school or something?”

“Yeah I think I remember that.” 

It falls silent,

“I'm really gonna miss you.” Changbin says as they near his classroom.

“Oh...”

“I’m gonna cry on your graduation day.”

“I-“

“And squeeze you til you pop, you’ll die in my arms before you leave.” Changbin jokes lightheadedly but his chest feels heavy. “Well, don’t take life too seriously k man? Go do something fun or join Chan’s little group. Jisung and I are already part of it.”

“Really? Damn. Ill think about it.” Minho smiles and rubs his back

“See ya!” Changbin pops into his classroom.

Changbin goes to the spot he and Seungmin always meet up at. It’s rare to see Seungmin not sitting there waiting already, but maybe his teacher had something going on. He tries to get the mint ice cream bar but the buttons still don’t work, shame. They’re Seungmin’s favorite. He gets an orange popsicle and when leaning down he hears a lot “BAAAAA” come from behind him. 

Even if he knew it was Seungmin, he still hit his head on the vending machine glass. “Oh my god-“ He says and holds the popsicle out, rubbing his head.

“Pffttt rubbing your head like that you look like you’re confessing to me.”

“Confessing that you scared the shit out of me.” He makes a pained face and goes to sit down on the benches. 

“Do you think we’re ever gonna get in trouble for being out here?”

“We have hall passes, unless you don’t. Besides, your record is squeaky clean. “Being outside during class time even with the excuse of a teacher” is going to do _nothing_ to you.”

“I know that.” Seungmin sits down and crosses his legs, biting the end of his popsicle. “Could you not get the mint?”

“Nah the buttons still don’t work. Its gotta be the c button cuz orange is right below it on d6 and the mint is c6. So i doubt we could get anything on c.”

“Wanna test that theory?” Seungmin holds out his hand.

“Sure.” Changbin slaps a bill into it. “c8, chocolate milk baby~”

Seungmin laughs and holds his popsicle with his teeth, punching in the numbers. “Nah it didn’t work.”

“Damn. Isn’t strawberry milk right below it?”

“Nah banana milk is.”

“Oh alright. Then don’t get anything.”

“Changbin likes strawberry milk.” He drops the cash into Changbin’s hand again. “Noted.”

“Seungmin likes things that taste like toothpaste.”

“You’re completely right, put toothpaste in a sushi roll and it’s ten times better.” Seungmin thinks about what he said, “That sounds really disgusting.”

“It does. You’d never know unless you tried though, I’d try it.”

“I’d gag just seeing you try it.”

“That’s not really my problem, just don’t throw up on me when I do.”

“Yeah.”

“‘Cause I’ll fell guilty and wanna take care of you yaknow?” He says and crosses his legs, copying Seungmin. “Then you’d have to watch movies with me and have me baby you til I knew you wouldn’t do it again.”

“Sounds about right.” Seungmin throws his popsicle stick away and the bell rings. “See ya loser.”

“Bye bye Seungmin.” 

Changbin doesn’t miss the way he smiles at that.

“Was Hyunjin not with you in gym today?” Seungmin asks and moves his bag into the floor for Changbin to sit. He moves into the spot beside him. “No actually he wasn’t, he might’ve gotten checked out early. Maybe he was sick.”

“Maybe I have foresight.” Seungmin says and stares out the window. Changbin watches him. “You have poor-sight.”

Seungmin turns “I-“ 

Changbin laughs and flinches when Seungmin smacks him in the back of the head for it. “I deserved it.” He continues to laugh and Seungmin rubs his head where he hit it, looking outside again and dismissing what he’s doing. Changbin leans on him and Seungmin playfully pushes him away. “I have no Hyunjin so you’re going to replace him.” He looks up at Seungmin and sees him look out the window silently. Changbin begins to feel bad. He holds his hand and stays silent, pulling away. Seungmin looks at him again. “Don’t you wanna sleep?”

Changbin never actually sleeps on the bus. 

“C’mere.” Changbin pulls Seungmin into a hug and pets his head, Seungmin slumps into him and stays mostly silent, shifting to be more comfortable. “You smell good.” He says and Changbin smiles. He pulls out his phone and brings it out to take a picture. “Here Seungmin, you take it.”

“Alright.” Seungmin holds it out for them and snaps a half assed selfie.

Changbin assumes it’s half assed at least.

It doesn’t _look_ half assed. 

It looks great. 

“I should get you to take more pictures for me.”

“Of you?” Seungmin’s brows draw together and he stifles a laugh, nuzzling his head into Changbin’s arm. “I’ll do that. Just be sure to share them with me after,”

“Cuz they’re mine yaknow, I took them so..” He goes silent “I wanna keep em for credit.”

Changbin smiles and sends Seungmin the picture, captioning it with a little heart emoji. 

Changbin is changing into his night clothes when Seungmin calls. He’s really gotta start taking showers earlier so he doesn’t have to explain why he’s shirtless every time Seungmin wants to call. “Hey Min.” He picks up and throws his phone back on his bed, pulling a shirt on. 

“Hey ‘Bin.” He says, which would be one of the few times he’s ever called him that, making it sorta funny but unfamiliar. “I just got done doing math homework.” 

“I do all my work in class,”

“Damn. I take a lot of notes in class so i end up doing it all after school.”

“I should probably do that more, but I test fine so I don’t really need it yaknow.”

“Yeah I get it,” Changbin can hear the ruffling of Seungmin’s blankets through the phone. Seungmin brings the phone close to his face after he’s turned the lights off, his glasses r off and on his desk. He’s squinting at the screen. 

“Heya.” Changbin runs his hand through his hair, Seungmin looks so much more tired like this. “Want me to sing you to sleep?” Changbin jokes

“Mm sure.”

“Alright,” Changbin laughs, he hasn’t actually sung much. “I only know bits and pieces so bear with me.”

“I’ll correct you if you’re wrong.”..”And if I know it.”

Changbin laughs and sings to a day6 song he’s heard Seungmin play often; truthfully this would be nice if it were less embarrassing. 

He finishes.

“So, around the middle you messed up one of the lyrics. It’s not “Actually, to be honest.” It’s “Actually, if I could be honest.” that’s all I remember you messing up.”

He laughs “Thanks then.” He puts his phone on his bed and stares at the screen when Seungmin does the same. “You gonna hang up or sleep through the call?”

“I don’t have the energy to move and click hang up, the power is in your hands.” Seungmin says in a slur, his voice getting quieter.

“Then we’ll see how long our phones can last.”

“Night Changbin.”

“Goodnight Seungmin.”

He breathes quietly,

ah,

no this is too awkward.

He hangs up.


	4. Chapter 4

***renames the stupid groupchat***

Jisung: so what do you say we all go to chans place and watch movies 

Felix: It’s literally my place too

Jisung: do you pay rent

Felix: YES?

Chan: I still don’t know how u got a job so fast and I was fine paying it myself,,

Felix: “i wAs fInE pAyInG iT mYsElF” where do you even get so much money

Chan: I literally major in computer science Felix i code shit for people

Felix: i forgot LMFAOAOOAOAOAO

Hyunjin: im down to go watch stuff tbh

Jeongin: id have to ask my parents tho bros

Seungmin: sammeeeeee

Changbin: I can go

Minho: can i bring the cats?

Chan: Hyunjin’s allergic to cat hair

Hyunjin: yep yep

Minho: damn.. I’m sure theyll be fine for a while, I live with my mom and grandma so they won’t be burning the house down or anything

Hyunjin: why the hell would your cats be burning your house down

Jisung: they take after him in the strangest ways

Minho: scrwe you

Minho: scrwe*

Minho: scwre*

Minho: god fucking damn it

Seungmin: screw* 

Minho: I didn’t need that 

Changbin: you sure looked like you did

Chan: Minho don’t swear too much around Jeongin his parents already think we’re bad influences

Jeongin: Yeah Minho

Minho: Jeongin grew up with Hyunjin and he swears more than i do

Hyunjin: i do disagree

Jeongin: I don’t 

Felix: pfffttt

Felix: if only y’all knew how much chan swears when he’s alone

Chan: cuz im an adult

Felix: a true aussie bro

Chan: 🤙🤙🤙

Felix: m gonna go piss

Jeongin: did you have to tell us that

Jisung: have a nice piss bro

Felix: its not like im leaving or anything y’all im still taking you with me 

Felix: just wanted you to know 

Felix: that im pissing

Seungmin: There are some things you must keep to yourself Felix 💀

Jeongin: please

Hyunjin: are you having fun?

Felix: ya im having fun

Felix: im done.

Jisung: proud of you

Felix: yessssss

Changbin: make sure to wash your hands 

Felix: doing that now. wanna see?

Minho: see what?

Seungmin: You’re not about to send a picture of your pee-

Felix: _view attachment_

Minho: lol its just a mirror selfie

Jeongin: I was this close to leaving the group chat

Changbin: lmfao

Seungmin: LOLOLOL Well, I’m gonna go eat.

Chan: Bye Seungmin

Changbin: have a nice meal

Seungmin: Thx

Felix: :*

Changbin puts his notebook down on his bed, staring at it as if it’s wronged him.

It has in his eyes though.

He and Seungmin got their notebooks mixed up and he had to bike to Seungmin’s house to get it and it’s late and he’s sweaty and his legs hurt and screw this notebook. He sighs. In all fairness, Changbin didn’t know that them passing notebooks back and forth just to talk in class would end up like this. He just wanted to tell Seungmin about the anime Jisung got him to watch; and reading Seungmin ranting about a new song day6 released was nice too. 

He should ask Seungmin to make him a playlist sometime. 

***renames the stupid groupchat***

Hyunjin: _view attachments_

Hyunjin: you see that

Hyunjin: those are jeongin’s baby photos that his mom showed me

Hyunjin: LOLOLOLOL

Hyunjin: look at him hes so cute

Hyunjin: oh i remember this one u were like 10 tho

Jeongin: hyunjin what the 

Hyunjin: dont say it

Jeongin: what in the world*

Hyunjin: yes

Hyunjin: everyone should see how cute you were

Jeongin: every day i wanna leave this group chat more and more

Jisung: I dare you to do it

_baby bread has left the chat_

Minho: Jisung lmfao

Jisung: I didnt think he’d actually do it

Felix: _view attachment_

Felix: should I let him back in

Felix: he’s asking pretty nicely

Changbin: let him back in lol

Jeongin: Felix why did you show them oh my goodness bye i hate you guys

Chan: don’t tease him too much guys he’s the youngest treat him well omfg

Seungmin: Isn’t it traditionally supposed to be treating Hyungs with respect

Chan: screw traditions

Felix: i feel like everyone forgets sometimes that seungmins the second youngest

Seungmin: LOLOLOLOL

“What time do you think Felix will be fine with me coming over?” Changbin asks through the phone

“Probably not now it’s really early.”

“Well yeah,” Changbin chuckles. “Do you think 12 would be good?”

“Yeah I’m sure that’s fine. Can you walk me there? My parents don’t want me going alone.” 

“Oh yeah sure, my parents would probably be more comfortable if I went with someone else too.” Changbin gets up to go grab a snack. “So you wanna walk?”

“Yeah that’s fine.” Changbin looks down at the phone and Seungmin’s sitting up in bed, the phone by his feet so it’s pretty far from where they’re talking. Seungmin adjusts his glasses and looks back at the phone. “Yeah? Do I look weird?”

“No not at all,” Changbin goes back to looking for food. “You look good.” He comments as he browses, the thought in the forefront of his mind. He grabs an apple. “Thanks.” Seungmin says. “You look pointy, with that chin and all.” Seungmin smiles. Changbin makes exaggerated breaths through closed teeth and then laughs, at himself and what Seungmin said. “It’s not that pointy okay! Besides, I’m gonna get all squishy soon and it’s gonna be great yaknow?”

“I forgot you wanted to put on some weight.”

“I don’t wanna be scrawny anymore; I’m working out extra hard in gym you know? I’m gonna be all strong and ugh wow.”

“Good luck, I’m fine the way I am I think.” Seungmin takes his hoodie off and looks at himself through the camera. “I’m not that skinny.”

“You’re fine. You look good, but i guess whatever you wanna do I support you?”

“Thanks.” Seungmin puts his pillow over his legs, leaning down as he watches. Changbin takes a bite of his apple. “So I was gonna ask you for any song recommendations the other day but I forgot.”

“Oh? It’s just gonna be a playlist of day6... To be honest I really need to find more people to listen to, but you could call them my current obsession I guess.”

“That’s chill, want me to make you one too?”

“Sure, maybe if I like some I’ll listen to more by the artists.”

“That’s the spirit.” Changbin sits down at his table. “Do you have a genre you like most?”

“Hmm rock? Pop? I kinda like the sweeter and softer sorta songs though, like the calm one’s you’d sing to someone.”

“Would you sing to someone?” Changbin throws away his apple core.

“Why would I?”

“Just curious,”

“I could. I guess.” 

Changbin walks back to his room. “Sing to me.”

“What?”

“Like sing a song.”

“I know what you said.” 

Quiet.

“So.. What should I sing?” Seungmin asks quietly, closing his door and sitting on his bed criss cross with his hands in his lap. 

“What was it that I sang?”

“That was I loved you.”

“Ohh, you can sing that sure.”

“Okay-“

silence. 

“No this is way too awkward.” Seungmin’s ears go red and he falls back onto his bed. “No way I’m singing.”

“Okay.” Changbin laughs and smiles at the phone, he feels anxious just looking at him. Sympathetically of course..

It’s not that personal.

“So are you gonna get dressed for later or..?”

“Yeah but like it’s only 8. Let me wear my boxers bro”

“Hey I’m not judging.” Changbin throws his phone onto his bed, he meant to be more gentle but,, yeah. “Minho’s graduating soon.”

“Yeah I’ve been thinking about that.” Seungmin says quietly. “I’m gonna miss him. Not that I see him often anyway it’s just gonna feel more empty.”

They fall into silence,

broken by: “I’m not gonna be able to handle you graduating.” Seungmin confesses. “You have to promise to call me every single day. We have to meet up for coffee. We have to see movies together. We have to-“

“Hey, don’t worry about that yet. We have another year. It won’t go by so fast you need to stress about it.”

Sob,

sob.

“Seungmin?”

“I don’t want you to go,” Changbin can hear shifting in the bed. “Sorry, usually i don’t think about the future that much.” Seungmin stops. “That was so random, why did I cry?”

Changbin says nothing and thinks, 

“If you don’t talk I’ll think you’re gone.”

“I don’t know what to say.” He says

“We’re like besties yaknow? As Felix would put it I mean. You can’t leave me you know.”

“I don’t plan on it.” Changbin laughs. “Trust me k?”

“Yeah I trust you.” He hears ruffling again. “So I got this stuffed animal the other day, it was just in my locker with a note from someone.”

“Like a confession?”

“Yeah, the teddy bear is really cute but I feel guilty you know? I don’t even know them.” Seungmin pics up the bear to show the camera. “It’s cute huh?”

“Yeah it is,” Changbin stares at it. “So are you gonna tell the person or..?”

“..Should I pretend I never read it..? Nah, lying does no good. I’ll just tell them I don’t like them on Monday.”

“Good for you I guess.” Changbin laughs. “I’ve gotten a few confessions but I don’t think I care all that much for dating or anything.”

“ _You? You get confessions?_ ”

“Yes I get confessions! Hyunjin said the same thing. How is that so unbelievable?”

“It’s not _that_ unbelievable I guess I just didn’t expect it.” Seungmin laughs. “I guess you’re not like the token pretty boy. I expect Hyunjin to get a lot of confessions yaknow? And Felix?”

“Yeah I get what you mean. I’m surprised Minho doesn’t get many, then again you two with your glasses don’t get much attention. Neither does Jisung, poor guy begs for a girlfriend every single day.”

“Are you making fun of people with visual impairments, Changbin?”

“No I’m not- I just-“

“Uh huh.” Seungmin laughs. “Nah I get what you mean.” He takes off his glasses and looks at the phone. “How do I look?”

“Pretty, but that’s not unusual I guess.”

“You could be more serious,”

“Who’s to say I’m not? But your eyes do look kind of empty, probably because you’re less focused on what you’re looking at.”

“Naturally.” He puts them back on. “The same way it’s straining to wear these all the time, it really hurts my eyes to try and focus on the screen without them.”

“Yeah, I get it. Well, not really but it makes sense.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Seungmin rubs his eyes under his glasses. “All this talk about my eyesight is making it fight against me.” He laughs at his own joke, Changbin follows. Seungmin pauses for a sec,

“My mom wants me for breakfast. I’ll see you later I guess.”

“Bye,”

“Bye.” He hangs up.

Changbin sits with himself for a moment, then another moment passes. Then another moment passes. What does he even do without Seungmin?

“And then that’s how I ended up having to shave my eyebrows off completely.” Felix says ending his story about his time in Australia. 

Chan sighs after laughing “You seriously make it sound like all we did over there was completely chaos.”

“Was it not?” Felix laughs at his own joke. Changbin looks over at Hyunjin who looks like he definitely enjoyed the story. He relaxes into the couch and everyone begins to cram into it, Chan and Minho sitting in the floor, Changbin got a chair for Jeongin and the other four are already lined up smothering each other. He can’t tell if Hyunjin is strangling Jisung or not though.. He sits in the floor behind Chan, in front of Seungmin. It’s the only available spot without moving the coffee table. He leans back into the couch, Seungmin’s legs crossed above him. He reaches up and pulls them down to rest beside him, holding onto them as the movie starts. 

“Can you pass me some popcorn?” Seungmin whispers beside his ear.

“Yeah totally.” Changbin grabs it and turns around so he can hand it to him. Seungmin is a lot closer than he thought, “Here.” He turns back around.

Movies are kinda boring..

Which is why Changbin falls asleep half way through.

“WAAAAKE UP!” Felix shouts at him and jumps onto his lap, how he still has energy is forever a mystery. Changbin coughs and groans. “Some of us are staying over tonight. This is your last chance to ditch us.”

“You should’ve just let me sleep.” He reaches for Seungmin’s legs beside him but they’re gone. “Did Seungmin leave?”

“Nahhh he’s right behind you.”

Changbin turns around and Seungmin’s asleep on the couch wrapped in a small blanket. 

“I’ll just sleep on the floor here then. It’s warm in this room anyway.”

“You could’ve joined the cuddle group in my bed but you chose here? Unfortunate.”

“Who says I want to cuddle you?” He sleepily shoves Felix away and laughs. “Sleep well.”

Felix nods and runs off to his room, turning off the light and throwing changbin a pillow and a blanket. 

“He gave you a pillow?” Seungmin asks quietly 

“I thought you were asleep but yeah. Why? You want it?”

“... Please?”

Changbin gets up and puts it under his head. “There you go.” 

“Thanks.” 

Changbin lies back down, he already sleeps on his arm most of the time anyway so it’s not a big deal. He wishes he could cuddle Seungmin though. He looks so soft under his blanket, so pretty with his eyes closed and glasses off. Even that ugly pimple on his brow. Changbin wants to hold him while he sleeps. 

There’s probably not enough room on the couch though. 

“Night Min”

“Mmmmhm.” Seungmin hums.

Yeah, he wants to hold him really bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Changbin has completely straight thoughts about his friend.

Changbin has a dream that night, a fairly innocent one, it’s just the day he and Seungmin came over to get their makeup done, and this time Felix kissed Minho. A very subtle dream, in his plethora of dreams of his friends kissing each other. Changbin only has straight thoughts clearly. 

Changbin definitely doesn’t _feel_ straight sometimes. 

Changbin’s not an idiot, right. Yeah. So when he’s able to understand that him wanting to cuddle his best friend and kiss his cheek and tell him how much he loves him isn’t the most hetero thing he’s felt, he acknowledges it. But he doesn’t like to jump into things. Hell, he’s never even dated someone. It’s not like he has a crush on Seungmin, he’s probably just.. curious. 

Changbin sits up from where he slept in front of the couch, Seungmin above him already awake and on his phone. “Hey Min.” he says in his raspy morning voice. Seungmin puts his phone down and pats his head like one of Minho’s cats. “Good morning Changbin.” Seungmin pulls his blanket off and pats the seat beside him, giving Changbin space to come onto the couch. Changbin climbs behind him and Seungmin lies between his legs, head leaning against his chest. Changbin grabs his phone off the coffee table and uses Seungmin’s head as a stand to read things on. Seungmin watches youtube. Changbin scrolls through the news articles, it’s not something he knows if he’s actually interested in, but he thinks it’s probably important that he understands what’s happening in his world. 

“What’cha doin?” Jisung comes out and sits on Seungmin’s legs, practically laying on him when he scoots to see what he’s watching. It’s a recording of a baseball game. “Youtube,” Seungmin says. Changbin sticks his hands under the blanket and over Seungmin’s stomach, since Seungmin is over his own. “It’s cold this morning.” 

“Yeah it is,” Jisung starts. “I was scrolling through insta and I saw this really pretty girl, she goes to our school bro. She’s in Jeongin’s year.”

“Mhm, who is it?”

“Ryujin.”

Changbin presses his lips together hard and tries not to laugh. “Look dude uh, just talk with her. Be straightforward and tell her you wanna get in her pants or whatever and she’ll let you know her answer k?” Changbin’s really not down to out her himself, Felix told him it was ‘among one of the most unswag things you could ever fuckin do’ and Changbin listened okay. Jisung looks at him like he’s crazy. “I’m not that horny.”

“That’s why I added the: “or whatever””

“Neither of us are even 16 yet anyway.” He lies down more comfortably on Seungmin. “Min’s never gonna get a girl.”

“I couldn’t give less of a crap about sex Jisung.” Seungmin doesn’t look away from his phone. “Your horniness is also not my business.” 

“Damn Min.” 

Felix comes out and collapses on top of Jisung and Seungmin, making Seungmin groan. “Heu guys.”

“Hey.”

“Jeongin just reminded me that the school dance was soon.”

“It is?” Jisung asks

“Yeah. I told Jeongin I was gonna make him brownies on his birthday since it was soon yaknow? And he laughed and told me it was on the same day as the dance. I completely forgot it existed til now.”

“Yeah same to be honest.”

“Are we all going?” Seungmin asks and puts his phone down, reaching under the blanket and holding Changbin’s hands innocently. Changbin moves his head onto Seungmin’s, which he can do only because Seungmin’s posture right now is that of a banana. “Yeah I think we are, the only one who might not come is Jeongin. But Hyunjin will probably make him.”

“Sounds like Hyunjin,” Jisung says

“In a good or bad way?” Changbin asks

“Good lol-“ _”Did you just say lol out loud?”_ Felix whispers through a laugh and Jisung rolls his eyes. “I just meant they’ve been together since middle school from what Hyunjin says yaknow?”

“I just realized Jeongin doesn’t talk much about Hyunjin.” 

“Jeongin doesn’t talk much about _anything_ until it’s important, Felix. He talks about Hyunjin sometimes, to Chan, Changbin and I when we’re all getting coffee together or something.”

“Yeah I mean, i guess he doesn’t really talk about anyone so he talks about Hyunjin the most anyway.”

Seungmin rubs his head against Changbin’s neck and he pauses for a second, taking his head down and resting it on his shoulder, staying attentive to the conversation as Seungmin gets comfortable. 

“Hyunjin talks about everything.” Jisung sighs. “I mean I do too but can you imagine how heated a simple conversation gets with two people who never shut the hell up?”

“Pffftttt Hyunjin’s more outwardly quiet though, yaknow at least he has manners unlike you.” Felix pokes Jisung and Jisung gasps. 

“I hate that you’re completely right.”

“Shouldn’t we talk about them only when they’re present or-“ Changbin starts somewhat quietly

“I mean yeah we probably should. But Hyunjin will still be asleep by the time I’m gone.”

Seungmin snickers, “I remember he couldn’t even be woken up on his birthday to eat his cake.” 

Felix gasps and laughs “Seriously?” 

“Yeah I’m serious.” Seungmin says with a big eye smile, open mouthed and laughing silently. 

“I feel like Chan’s never asleep.” Felix says “He’s always either doing homework or doing stuff for that group of yours.”

Jisung nods “Yeah, since exams are a little after the dance, Chan said: “No group shit for a month, focus on studying.” But I’m not actually sure if he follows that advice himself. All the coding shit he does looks so interesting though. Not sure I could ever understand it but it looks cool.”

“Ah yeah.” Changbin agrees

Felix looks between them. “What do you guys even do?” Seungmin intertwines their fingers under the blanket, hugging himself with the hands. 

“We make games actually. Well we think about it. Chan’s teaching us the basics of how to code it so we can help on building foundations. We make all the music for the game we’re working on right now,,, and stuff. Like- I’m in charge of all the art, Changbin’s in charge of all the music, etc etc. But we all help out with everything.”

“That’s so fuc- cool bro..” Felix’s eyes are lit up so brightly at the topic of games. “Minho told me you asked him if he wanted to join?”

“Actually yeah I had asked,” Changbin nods “He used to talk so much about doing something bigger than himself when I was a freshman. He likes groups a lot, he used to say. Even though he seemed uncomfortable around so many people a lot of the time. I know he has an interest in designing and structuring things, but mostly he might actually like helping write the story.”

“What’s it about?” Seungmin asks

Jisung beams “So, most of it was my idea hehehehdhsjjdjd but-“ He stops to remember and jumps back in still just as excited “So like it’s gonna have some horror themes, it’ll be based in korea, basically one of the biggest things is sort of hidden in the game, which is symbolic to how it would be hidden in real life. The story is told through the eyes of a teen girl, basically it’s like her coming into maturity but she has social anxiety right, and that’s what’s hidden, because she doesn’t know it. She assumes everyone gets scared of people as they grow up, and one of the other major points is that the game you actually play is of her ideal world, and in this ideal world her mind is constantly slipping in points of her actual reality. It’s gonna have mostly horror and fantasy themes, I’m just explaining like the underlying lore I guess. It gets a lot deeper and it’s not completely fleshed out-“

“Hm,” Seungmin closes his eyes “I’d play it if the music was good.” 

Jisung laughs. “Do you not like the idea?”

Felix purses his lips “You should just make it about a boy, if you misrepresent women that’s gonna be a big deal from everyone and i dunno it feels disrespectful to tell a story through eyes we don’t understand.. yaknow?”

“Ahhh yeah I get it. I can do that,” 

Changbin smiles and Minho comes out, sitting on the table. 

“Thanks for not dealing the final blow to my poor legs.” Seungmin says

Felix gets up and sits beside Minho, Changbin can’t tell if it’s an excuse to be by him or out of genuine care or.. both. Probably both.

“Chan’s hair is getting so long.” 

“I think I noticed yesterday, he had it tied up?”

“Yeah he did, just the top though. It’s not so long the bottom fits, just shaggy. It looks good I think.” Felix shrugs. “I liked his short hair better though.”

“He’s been too lazy to go get his hair cut, i don’t really blame him but I told him Changbin would cut his hair for him.”

Changbin rolls his eyes “I already said I can’t even cook, you expect me to manage someone’s full head of hair?”

Minho blinks between them “I cut my hair all the time, I haven’t been to the barber since i was like tiny.. I could cut it I think,”

“You could? You do? Your hair looks too good though I don’t believe you.” Jisung says

“Okay you know what Jisung-“ Minho starts and dramatically rolls his eyes “Look I’m just saying if Chan’s down I’m down. Jeongin actually asked me to cut his hair the other day when his mom offered.”

“Didn’t he say one time his mom put a bowl on his head and cut it and when it looked bad he cried.” Changbin stifles a laugh

“Yeah!” Minho laughs “I’ll be the groups personal hairdresser.” 

Felix runs his hand through his hair and looks up at Minho. “So you goin to the dance?”

“Absolutely not.” Minho says

“Wha-“ Felix’ jaw drops “Bro you gotta go.”

“It’s gonna be all gross and sweaty.”

He meets Changbin’s gaze, “You haven’t gone to one all of high school, just to to the last.” He looks at Felix as if to say ‘For him’ and Minho sighs 

“Yeah I’ll go.” 

Felix smiles at him with large pupils, barely visible when his eyes turn to tiny slits of crescents and he scrunches up his nose. “You’ll look good.”

“I’m not sure I even have a dress shirt,”

“We could see if any of my clothes fit.” Changbin says “My clothes usually aren't tight. The only thing I don’t think I’d have for you.. would be pants.”

“We can improvise and just put on some plain black pants.”

“Yaaaah” 

“I think I have a few suits,” Felix says to Jisung. “You and I are literally the same size.”

“Yes yes,” Jisung nods. “I have some though.”

“Sweet.”

“The only people who could share with Seungmin and Hyunjin are each other though,”

Seungmin presses his lips together “I think I’m fine. If Hyunjin isn’t he can wear mine and I’ll just go in a shirt and some comfortable pants. I don’t like dressing up that much anyway.”

“You should all come over and we can do each other’s hair and makeup if you want. We gotta make it nice since it’s Minho’s last year.”

“Wouldn’t that mean we had to make it nice every year someone graduates? What about when the entire current sophomore year graduates? Should it be like four times as nice?”

“Jesus-“ Felix says “No, we can just go extra when someone wants us to.”

“None of us will be here for Jeongin’s graduation,”

They fall silent, Changbin looks over at Felix and Felix has tears in his eyes “He’s gonna be so lonely.”

Changbin almost reaches his hand over, but Seungmin squeezes it tight and looks up at him with furrowed brows and big eyes. Changbin’s heart flips, but he makes himself return to Felix. Minho’s rubbing his back. “We’re not gonna abandon him, we’ll still come see his graduation and stuff. We can even smuggle ourselves into the dance.”

“Every one of us will be an adult so we’d have to smuggle our girlfriends in too.”

“Yeah,” Felix nods. “If we’re not all busy with college or something by then.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Right now though, I’m hungry.” Changbin says, too much talk about the future is.. he thinks it’s sorta pointless.

“We have eggos-“

Jisung gets up and goes to their freezer, occupying the toaster first. Changbin’s seen a lot of romance series but he never expected to actually feel cold upon someone leaving him when Seungmin does. He gets up and goes into the kitchen with the others, everyone sitting around the table and waiting for Jisung’s waffles to be done so they have a turn. 

“I can make pancakes in the mean time.” Felix says. 

“I can help,” Seungmin says, getting up and grabbing the stuff from the fridge and cupboards for Felix who’s already prepared to make it all.

“Are you any good at flipping them?” Felix asks and Seungmin blanks. “Uhm... I’ve done it a few times yeah it worked out fine,” Seungmin says hesitantly. Changbin grins, trying to hold in. He remembers a call last year where Seungmin was making pancakes and he flipped them wrong so many times he almost cried while eating them because they were so bad.

Felix whisks hard, scrunching up his face. “Aren’t you supposed to leave a few lumps, I dunno I read that somewhere,,” Minho says.

Felix looks at him then at the batter, “I trust you okay,” then he looks back at Minho. “and I’m listening to your advice but so god help me if you ruined these-“ he sighs and pours it into the pan, staring at it hard.

“Have you ever heard the expression “A watched pot never boils”?”

“I think my mom used to say that yeah.”

“Well that’s what happens now.”

Jeongin comes out of the room, practically dragging Hyunjin with him. “Do you know how long it took to wake him up?”

“Do you want pancakes?” Seungmin asks with a smile at the two. 

“Is Chan in class right now?”

“Yeah I think he is. We better not burn the apartment down while he’s gone..”

Seungmin snickers and puts his hands on his hips as he watches Felix try to flip it. Felix looks up at him expectantly with a “please save me” sort of face and Seungmin’s brows draw together, his face turning into a pitiful smile and flipping the pancake for him. It’s a little dark. “Hmmm,”

“Changbin gets this one.” Seungmin says and points to him laughing. “Why?” Changbin gets up to look. “I lOvE dArK” Seungmin mocks with a smile and Changbin sighs, smiling “Yeah I’ll eat it. Do you guys have syrup.”

“We have honey-“

“Uhm... honey works?” Changbin goes to get the honey and Seungmin plates the pancake. Felix looks at him expectantly. “The pan is smoking,” Changbin says and Felix jumps on the spot, turning around and cleaning it up quickly. “Oh god,” 

Changbin takes a bite,

silence.

The drama.

The anticipation.

He stays quiet, so does everyone else.

He looks at Felix with a neutral face,

“It’s really good.” He can’t help smiling after a while, giggling as he eats. “Come have a bite.” Seungmin watches him feed Felix and he beckons Seungmin over to have a bite too, holding his jaw this time. “Nom” Changbin says and Seungmin smiles, taking a bite and rolling his head back. “Mmmmmm this is good. Thank you Felix.” 

“You made it too.” Felix pats his back and smiles. Seungmin smiles back.

Hyunjin gets up to make himself waffles and Jeongin stares at the food with envy. “Jeongin you want the rest?” Changbin offers and Jeongin hesitantly nods, letting himself be treated. He eats the entire half of the pancake in a single bite, Seungmin already stacking another on top of the plate. Jeongin looks at Changbin, as if to ask permission and Changbin simply waves his hand over the plate with an expression that says: “Have at it.”.

Jeongin takes the pancake and scoops it onto his plate, Minho staring at the plate for a moment. 

“Hey,, what if we start making several small pancakes so everyone can have a little at a time?” Changbin suggests

“What if we bring out both pans and I man one of them?” Minho adds

“That’s a great idea.” Seungmin pulls a pan off of the wall and slides it onto a burner. Felix sits down and pulls his legs into the chair, Seungmin and Minho in charge of the cooking. 

“I’m stuffed,” Jeongin says after they ran out of all the pancakes.

“Yeah stuffed full of the 8 pancakes you ate.” 

“He better be stuffed full of the love I put into cooking them.” Minho smarts and begins to clean the pans. 

“Full of the love I put into making the batter in the first place.” Felix says and holds a hand over his heart. Changbin looks over at Seungmin, standing awkwardly behind them. He gets out of his chair and pulls Seungmin toward it, setting him down and standing comfortably behind him. “Thank you.” Seungmin looks up at him and smiles. 

Changbin nods.

Changbin pulls his shoes off when he steps in his house, taking his coat off silently and hanging it up. “Welcome home.” His sister says and walks into the kitchen. Changbin’s mom hands him a bowl of food, “Thanks mom.” He says and sits down at the table, eating quietly to himself. 

“Yo ‘Bin.” His sister slides into the seat in front of him with a bowl of the same food. “What’cha gonna do for the dance on Friday?”

“Probably just go there with friends and eat whatever they give us. School pizza’s shit but it’s good when you’re dancing.” 

“Language,” His mom says and he nods “Sorry.”

“T’ be honest same. My friend asked if we could dance together the whole night so the guy who asked her out wouldn’t ask to. So that’s part of my plans, along with downing some pizza of course. Don’t they give us snow cones ‘n stuff?”

“Yeah I remember they do, and lots of soda. They always play songs from like 10 years ago.”

“Dude yeah I know. I’ve literally gone to the school a year longer than you.”

“I know I know.” Changbin finishes his food and goes to put the dish away.

“One day you’re gonna be stuck cleaning someone’s dishes as karma for how badly you rinse them.” His sister says and picks up his bowl, cleaning it out herself.

“Oh- I’ll try not to.” He chuckles and heads off to his room.

**Leave the gc name alone**

Felix: we shouldve made chan pancakes

Felix: cuz

Felix: he just ate

Felix: everything in the house

Felix: _view attachment_

Felix: chan eating corn

Felix: caught in the act 

Jisung: piggy

Chan: I’m not a piggy

Hyunjin: piggy chan piggy chan

Felix: 🐷 oink oink

Chan: aren’t I more like a kangaroo

Chan: I jump really high

Felix: u do ur right

Seungmin: Changbin piggy 🐷 have you ever seen that man eat? He could eat Jisung’s entire body

Changbin: why would I eat jisung

Seungmin: Jisung doesn’t look that tasty you’re right

Seungmin: He looks mid

Jisung: why are we talking about how i taste istfg

Felix: would i taste good

Minho: depends on how I cook you 🍴🍴🍴

Felix: bruh

Hyunjin: Didn’t someone say people tasted like pork

Minho: yeah and they also said people were tough to chew

Jisung: so none of us would be good

Minho: we could make each other into jerky

Changbin: Seungmin looks like he’d taste best in something sweet

Felix: I like making sweets

Seungmin: Sweets are good.

Jeongin: Yall talk about the weirdest stuff

Minho: cmon you’re totally curious what a person tastes like

Jeongin: ....

Jeongin: Okay so.. maybe I’m curious what people taste like

Hyunjin: BAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

Minho: attaboy

Chan: is this peer pressure 

Jisung: sounds familiar..

Changbin: veeery familiar

Chan: 💀

_Ring ring ring..._

“Hello~” Changbin rolls over on his bed, reminds him of those scenes in movies where the girl’s boyfriend calls her and she rolls on her bed in excitement. 

“Hey there piggy.” Seungmin turns on his camera and his face is up close to the screen, all zoomed in and basically up his nose. “Did piggy eat dinner well?”

“Piggy had a great dinner, did Minnie have a good dinner?” Changbin turns on his camera and he looks d e a d.

“Minnie had a very good dinner, Minnie’s dinner was sushi and soup. Minnie liked his dinner very much. Minnie would also prefer to be called puppy-“ His camera zooms out and he smiles “Mong mong.”

“Mong-“

“Mong!” Seungmin laughs and and does a hand motion, Changbin cringes. “Oh my god Min,”

“It’s Puppy to you Mr. Seo Piggy.”

“Okay Puppy, roll over.”

“Huh?” Seungmin stifles a laugh and rolls over on his bed, looking at the camera embarrassed and expectant.

“Good boy,” Changbin internally laughs at himself “Okay this is getting weird.”

“Glad we’re on the same page.” Seungmin sits back. “gOoD bOy” He teases

Changbin cringes “Look- you gotta praise puppies okay!”

“Yeah yeah,” Seungmin shakes his head. “Weirdo.”

Changbin smiles and puts his head in his hand. “I’m never gonna live this down.”

“Not as long as I’m here to tease you about it.”

“Then I guess you’re gonna have to stay with me huh?”

“I guess so.” Seungmin shrugs and rests his phone against the wall. He looks through his bag and pulls out a new looking pochacco notebook. “So I got this recently..” He starts and flips aimlessly through the pages. “I’m thinking of writing daily diary entries..” He looks to the camera with big eyes

“That’s cool. Who’s the character on it?” Changbin leans against his arm.

“Pochacco~~~” Seungmin says and smiles, holding the notebook up so he can see it better. “I’ve only really written about a few things, I guess my life isn’t really entertaining.”

“Hm. I guess it’s what you make of it. If you wanted your life to be interesting it would be.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Seungmin slips the notebook into his drawer. “I’ve been thinking so much lately.”

“About?”

“All kinds of things, three big things come up soon yaknow? The tests, Jeongin’s birthday and the dance. There’s a lot to think about.” Seungmin lies down on his bed.

“Yeah I get it. I guess I don’t think _that_ much most of the time. I just do.. I guess I think about what I notice.”

“Yeah usually I’m similar. To be honest everything’s always weird though.” Seungmin pops his back. “It’ll just take some time to get used to.” Changbin says

“Ya ya I know I know, anyway is anything up with you? I know everyone thinks you’re dating Ryujin but like,, yeah. I don’t really care about that stuff, is there anything not icky going on?”

“I guess define icky?” Changbin wracks his brain for any news he has, so far nothing comes up

“Like nothing romantic or like gross I guess.”

“Ahhhh hmmm.... Yeah I really have nothing.”

“Do you have anything icky?”

“No-“ Changbin laughs. “My life is so unentertaining.”

“SAME. At least we can be boring together.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be like opposites attract? Why would two people living the same life be friends with that sort of logic?”

“You’re right, I’m done being your friend.” Seungmin laughs and sits up to look at him. “Forever, we’re over forever.”

“Damn, I’ll go be best friends with Jisung then. He could use some dating advice anyway.”

“Piggy doesn’t even go on dates how is he supposed to give dating advice?”

“I get a lot of confessions,” Changbin says shyly

“That’s not the same at all?” Seungmin lies back down. “But what do I know, I’m no better.” He laughs. 

“I’m sure there’s a lot of people with secret crushes on you.” Changbin tries to reassure him

“Yeah? Like who?”

“I- I dunno.” Changbin laughs, his heart has been pounding all convo, doesn’t mean he likes him he guesses, could mean anything. “There’s just probably someone I guess.”

“”Probably””

“Sorry,” Changbin laughs. “I was trying to help.”

“I know. It’s not that I particularly care though.”

“I know.”

Seungmin rolls over. “I should sleep soon, even if it’s only Sunday tomorrow.”

“Then I will too.” 

Seungmin gets up and goes to end the call “Bye Changbin.” He waves

“Bye Seungmin.”

And,

he’s gone.

Yeah,

Changbin has completely straight thoughts about his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap to satisfy u before the dance :} cuz the dance chap will hopefully be pretty long

Gym classes are merged today since the day’s being cut short for the dance preparations. Meaning Seungmin will be in Changbin’s gym class. Everyone else will too,, but _Seungmin_. Anyway, that’s not for a little while. It’s just what Changbin thinks of when he walks with Felix to the spot he and Seungmin always meet at, Seungmin reading quietly. Changbin stops them both and watches, “I can see you yaknow?” Seungmin says and Changbin sighs, walking along to sit by him. Felix slides into the seat first and crosses his legs, tucking his hair behind his ear and flashing Seungmin the goofiest grin. “That a diary?”

“Yeah i go-“

“You writing about a crush?”

Changbin snickers, _”No,”_ Seungmin sighs. “I wrote down something the other day about what I was supposed to remember, so I’m trying to find it since I forgot.”

“That’s very helpful.”

“Yeah, notes are practical. _Kinda like it’s what they’re for._ ” Seungmin smarts and laughs. “Anyway, I’m not excited for a last period gym class.”

“Tell me about it.” Felix groans.

“You’ll just have to shower like as soon as you get home,”

“Changbin you’re supposed to come over today, don’t forget that.” Seungmin says. “We can shower at my house yeah.” He adds. Changbin nods and leans against the wall. Felix looks at Seungmin and dozes off, looking at him with his mouth slightly open. 

“Don’t look at me like that-“ Seungmin says and turns away, he almost looks embarrassed.

“Dude sorry lol,” Felix looks off into space at the wall.

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah I barely slept last night, I spent too much time playing smash bros with Chan. He kept kicking my ass as Cloud so I was playing as Toon Link right ‘cause I’m really good at playing Toon Link and Minho was staying over so when we switched players he started beating me and I just-“ Felix sighs. “Minho was the only one of us who got any sleep, he slept through rounds and like a fuckin’ brick. At some point we just started cursing each other out, specifically in “Oi you stupid fuckin cunt if I don’t win the next round I’m gonna beat the shit outta ya.” and some other things I wouldn’t dare let leave that house.”

Seungmin nods “You curse a lot.” He kicks his feet and stretches his arm. 

“Yeah I do, I used to swear even more though.” Felix gets up and buys himself a banana milk. “Is the machine still not working?”

“Yeah, I guess it lets us try what else is there besides the best; mint popsicles and strawberry milk. Obviously.” Changbin smiles. 

The bell rings.

“Do you think we’re gonna win if they make us do dodgeball?” Felix asks

“How do we know they’ll even do dodgeball?” Changbin replies

“They _always_ do dodgeball.” Seungmin says finally.

-

Changbin’s note to self: Seungmin looks _Really, really really, really, really good when he sweats._ Even better when he pants,,

-

Changbin walks to Seungmin’s house with him quietly, neither saying anything. Changbin listens to the sound of his bike against the paved roads, they arrive at his home before long.

Seungmin slips his shoes off and guides Changbin to his room, his mom greeting them both. Changbin nods and follows, putting his things on the floor and throwing his coat onto the bed. Seungmin leaves the room before him when he’s put all his stuff away, Changbin silently goes downstairs. Seungmin’s mom greets him. “Dinner will be ready soon, just some rice, veggies and fish.”

Changbin nods and smiles at her, finding Seungmin on the couch with his legs crossed, reading a book. Changbin sits down beside him and pulls a random book off of the shelf, _Uhm... okay.._ it’s a history book... He blinks at it and puts it back, maybe he won’t be reading anything. Seungmin snickers at him and covers his mouth, looking over at him and trying not to laugh. “My dad told me to read this one, so I am. But they’re not really,,, super entertaining I guess?” He leans back into the couch and Changbin reads over his shoulder.

“Changbin, do you want me to get you something to drink for dinner?” His mom says, setting the table up with the food. It’s more than she said it’d be, but everything else is mostly stuff you can put on the food. Still a lot of it though. “Just some water please,” The two get up to join her at the table. “Your father’s coming home later and said to go ahead and eat now.” She says to Seungmim and brings Changbin his water. “Thank you,” He says. “Thank you mom,” Seungmin says.

-

Changbin takes a shower first, playing music which can barely be heard over the shower but he’d rather that than silence or more importantly bothering Seungmin’s family. It’s not that it’s late, he just doesn’t want to disturb anyone. Showering at a friends house becomes different when you’ve started questioning yourself, but that doesn’t mean you like your friend.

Changbin wishes he could say that,

because Changbin’s not an idiot.

He knows full well he never would’ve questioned this without some sort of catalyst. The catalyst could be the night he went to get his makeup done by Felix, or it could be coming of age, or it could be _Seungmin_. Those are the relevant possibilities anyway, he’s not really one to speculate so he’ll keep what he entertains minimal. He’d rather just try something out; but he has nothing to try it out with. So he ends up thinking, or, rather, _feeling_ like he’s developing something for the closest person to him.

Whether that bears any truth or not is yet to be figured out.

He turns off the water as soon as he’s done, not wasting any time in getting in and out even if the hot water makes his sore muscles ache in relief. He gets dressed and goes back to the room, towel on his shoulders. “I’m out,” He says and throws the towel into Seungmin’s laundry. “Thanks,” Seungmin says and goes to take his turn. 

Changbin sits on the bed and looks at the febreeze across the room, remembering a conversation he had with Minho about smelling good, to which Minho said he’d begun wearing air fresheners instead of cologne. He snickers at the memory and waits for Seungmin to get back.

-

Seungmin sits on his bed, writing in his new diary silently. Beautiful Feeling by DAY6 plays off of Seungmin’s playlist, Changbin would be lying if he said the music didn’t get to him. Changbin looks over at Seungmin, _God, he feels so fucking weird._ Seungmin turns and makes eye contact with him, flashing him a toothy grin that makes Changbin’s insides swirl in a confused and mushy gushy mess. Seungmin crosses his legs on the bed and continues to write. “You can go get the sleeping bag if you wanna sleep on the floor, but I know you usually like sleeping on the bed.”

Changbin nods and lies back on the bed. “Your bed is more comfortable than mine.”

“Thats ironic,” Seungmin puts his pen and notebook in his drawer, taking his glasses off and flipping the light switch. “I think the same about yours.” He lays beside Changbin.

“Crazy.” Changbin turns toward the ceiling and Seungmin mirrors him. “When we share them I guess that’s when they become nice.”

“I guess.” Seungmin closes his eyes and turns to face the wall. Everything in Changbin screams: _”Wrap your arm around him”_. “Can I hold you? Big spoon?”

“Sure, I could care less.” Seungmin says sleepily. Changbin chuckles and moves behind him, wrapping his hand around his waist shyly. Seungmin pulls his legs up to his chest and the blanket over his shoulders to sleep, Changbin scoots closer, though he’s hesitant to do more than an arm. “Night Min.” Seungmin hums a response. He must be about to fall asleep.

He feels his phone buzz and Seungmin hums at it, he ignores it at first and then it keeps buzzing. “What the hell-“ He glares at the phone and Seungmin turns over to see, leaning his head back against Changbin. “It’s the group chat,” Changbin silences it and throws his phone onto his bag across the room, surprisingly it lands; softly too. He wraps his arm back around Seungmin, the tension worn. Seungmin chuckles and drifts off again. “Love ya Min,” Changbin says innocently, thoughtlessly into the pillow, Seungmin humming an agreement.

They both fall asleep.

-

Changbin has a dream, he doesn’t know where he is in the dream since usually he sees his dream through a 3rd person point of view, but this time it doesn’t even feel like he’s there. He’s in a classroom, or at least he’s watching what’s in the classroom. Hyunjin and Jeongin are studying together, Jeongin staring at Hyunjin in the seat in front of him. Hyunjin turns around and moves in his seat, leaning over and giving Jeongin a kiss.. then the dream ends.

-

Changbin wakes up to Seungmin patting the bed behind him. “What are you doing?” Changbin asks, he must’ve rolled over away from Seungmin. Seungmin sighs “I couldn’t see you or feel you, and I thought you left; ‘Cause of how we slept.. I just woke up and thought you were gone. It’s fine though, come back over here.” Seungmin keeps his hand on the bed and Changbin grabs it quietly, scooting over and wrapping his arm back around Seungmin, holding his hand. “I’d only leave if I had to piss or something, so don’t worry too much.”

“I know I know,” Seungmin mumbles, already falling back asleep. Changbin hums in reply, already drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not including much on the gym scene, I thought about it then I was like hmmmmm 😟 no JSKDNKDND BUT NOW IM LIKE !$!.!..?????? I COULDVE USED THAT anyway- LMFAOKSOAND


	7. Chapter 7

Changbin rubs his eyes, nothing in his arms in front of him. He stretches out in front of him and sits up, looking over across the room. 

“You have time to come home and get dressed right? Before the dance starts?” Seungmin stands with just his pants on, staring at his wardrobe. “‘Cause I can’t imagine they’d make us change at school.” 

“I forgot you didn’t go to the dance last year, but yeah there’s a whole hour or two if I remember correctly. The only reason they started preparations yesterday is because of how many students there are to be accounted for.”

“Makes sense.” Seungmin pulls on his white button up. 

“Last year you were so against the idea of going to a dance.” Changbin curls back into a ball on the bed. “What time is it?”

“Like 5:30”

“Why..”

“Well, you know, time just keeps going after you fall asleep so it kinda just,,”

“I know _why_ it’s 5:30, but why are you _awake_ at 5:30?”

“Dunno, I used to wake up right before it was time to go to school if that’s any reference.” Seungmin turns around, now fully dressed. “Then I realized all the breakfast I could have if I just got up sooner.”

“That makes sense I guess.” Changbin rolls out of bed and into the floor, looking up at Seungmin and smiling like a dumbass. Seungmin tries to pull him up but is ultimately unsuccessful.

“I’m not used to getting up this early,” Changbin sighs and pulls himself up, “I usually get up around six or something.”

“You’re welcome to sleep in, but I’m going downstairs and making food,,” Seungmin hesitates

“Mhm,” Changbin smirks and undresses. “You can go ahead and make it, I’ll be down soon”

“...I was gonna wait for you so I could ask you what you wanted.” 

“Oh,” Changbin pulls on his clothes. “Cool.” _What food does Seungmin like again?_ “Uhhhh,,, maybe like some eggs or fruit or something,” 

“Oh-“ Seungmin smiles “Yeah okay, thanks.” He heads out and in Changbin’s head he’s pumping his fists in the air triumphantly, heading down soon after.

Seungmin’s humming a song and Changbin decides to just tiptoe in so he goes unnoticed, however well that worked, Seungmin doesn’t react anyway. Changbin sits in a seat and Seungmin turns around with the food, putting it on a plate and flinching when he sees Changbin. “Good lor-“ Seungmin blinks hard and brings it over to him, his own plate in his other hand. “How long were you here?”

“Long enough to hear your humming.” Changbin smiles at him and stuffs his mouth full of food before Seungmin asks him any questions. 

“Hmph.” Seungmin eats quietly. “I wouldn’t have been humming if I knew you were there.” He runs a hand through his hair.

“Well, it was nice to listen to, even if it wasn’t for very long.” He crosses his one leg over the other, creating a triangle opening between them. “I’d still like to hear you sing one day.”

“I’m not singing.” Seungmin shakes his head. “I’d rather die,”

“Don’t talk like that,” Changbin says in a harsh tone and Seungmin gets quiet. 

“Yeah,, sorry.” 

Silence

“Thank you for the food,” Changbin says and looks at him, Seungmin smiles again. “You’re welcome.” Changbin smiles back. “You excited for the dance?”

“I dunno,” Seungmin sighs. “I’m not excited to see girls lining up to confess to Hyunjin and him rejecting them all.”

“You know how he is,” Changbin picks up Seungmin’s plate when he’s done with the food and goes to rinse them off, paying attention, remembering what his sister said. “He wants someone who knows him, who likes him for who he is. He doesn’t want something shallow.”

“Yeah, and I guess I’m sort of the same. But.. do you think anyone’s gonna cry?”

“If someone cries he’ll end up dancing with them out of pity, he’d cry if he found out a girl cried ‘cause of him.”

“You’re right.” 

Changbin looks at his watch; six o’clock. “Anyway, I’m sure it’ll be fun when we get there. If it isn’t we can always just leave whenever we want.”

“My parents expect me back around the end, they could be busy so I probably shouldn’t come home too early.”

“That’s what my place would be for.” Changbin sticks his hands in his pockets. 

“I’ll go to Felix’ instead, closer to the school, more practical.”

“Well, yeah that works too.”

“Besides, Chan’s cooler than you.” Seungmin giggles

“You little shit.” Changbin nudges Seungmin and Seungmin laughs, just as quiet though. “If I laugh too hard we’ll wake everyone up-“

“Are you calling me funny?” Changbin raises a brow and smirks “Why, I’m flattered.”

“Screw you.” Seungmin scrunches up his face and looks away. 

-

“I’m so tempted to go in heels Changbin you don’t even understand,” Felix starts “I wanna go in there all glammed out and just fucking _strut_ through those halls.” 

“Then you should, who’s stopping you?” Changbin leans against the wall and Seungmin rounds the corner to join them. Changbin taps the seat on the bench beside him. 

“I guess nobody,” Felix replies shyly, “I don’t have the confidence to though.”

“I say just do it, if anyone judges you, Minho and I can put them in their place. Screw them.”

“Oh my god-“ Felix laughs and Seungmin slides into the seat beside them, listening silently to their conversation. “Well I’m glad to have friends like you but-“

“No buts. Do it Lix, you only live once, make the most out of it while you can. You can always bring a second pair of shoes if you change your mind, but you miss 100 percent of the shots you don’t take.”

Felix sighs “Yeah, yeah I’ll do it.”

Seungmin looks at Felix with curiosity painted on his face

“I wanna wear heels to the dance,”

Seungmin smiles “You’ll probably get a lot of stares and stuff, but I guess... I don’t really know. I’m not good at pep talks, just do what Changbin said.” 

Changbin wheezes and Felix chuckles “Thanks Min,” Felix ruffles his hair. 

Seungmin sighs “I should really get better at that huh.”

“Awe Min it’s fine, thank you.” Felix smiles at him and Seungmin laughs “Ah, this isn’t about me. Really, I think you’ll look good in them.” Seungmin nods awkwardly. Felix giggles and gets up, going over and pulling Seungmin down into the floor to cuddle him. Seungmin makes strangled noises and Changbin laughs at the two. Jeongin walks out into the hall right then, heading toward the bathroom. He almost turns on his heel upon seeing them. “What goes on when I’m not around-“ He starts “Don’t answer that... _Please._ ” and goes into the bathroom. 

Felix laughs and climbs off of Seungmin. Seungmin looks up at him and rolls his eyes. “Now my uniform’s all dirty.” 

“It’ll be fine.” Felix brushes it off and shoots Seungmin a toothy smile. Seungmin grins back and sits down on the bench, opening his mouth to say something

then the bell rings.

“Can’t wait for another day of outside gym class.” Jeongin says as he leaves the bathroom. “I hate P.E.”

“Same.” Seungmin says and throws his backpack over his shoulders “It’ll be fine though.” 

“Yeah.” Felix says and Changbin follows the group outside to the area that’s been set up. “Looks like we’re playing football,” Felix says and they all head into the changing rooms. “I like football, but I’m no good with sports that use my feet.” Seungmin says. 

Changbin furrows his brows “You were fine at them last time we played together.”

“I guess.” Seungmin says 

Jeongin looks over at Changbin and they make eye contact, “I wanna gain some muscle too,” He says

“We should go workout together sometime, if your parents are cool with it we could be gym buddies.” 

“That’d be pretty awesome.” Jeongin looks down at himself “I’m so scrawny.” He laughs

“Same, we can get big together huh?”

“Yeahhhh” Jeongin smiles

Jisung: So I’ve come to the realization that I’m never getting a girlfriend

Hyunjin: i thought you knew that already

Jisung: I had hope okay bro

Hyunjin: uh huh

Jisung: I’m gonna ask Ryujin to dance

Felix: PFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT

Jisung: what 

Jeongin: Like Shin Ryujin in my class? Man-

Jisung: yeah shes really pretty 

Felix: Good luck LOLOLOL

Jisung: why are you laughing at me

Changbin: I’m laughing too

Seungmin: Same

Jisung: is there something im missing

Jeongin: yes

Jisung: well fine then damn

Hyunjin: lmfaooaskfkfk

Jisung: hhhxxxhghhhhxh

Felix: lfmakfkkdjfod

Jisung: how many times has it been this week that you guys made fun of me HMMMMM?

Felix: like thrice

Hyunjin: fource

Felix: Fice

Hyunjin: sice

Minho: sevice

Jisung: eighce

Felix: nince

Hyunjin: tence

Minho: elevice

Jisung: presley

Hyunjin: what

Jisung: elevice presley

Felix: BAJFJKSJSFODHDOFBSKDBDKSBDKDJ

Felix: BYEEEEE NSOFJDKDMFK

Hyunjin: I don’t get it

Jisung: uncultured :|

Hyunjin: damn

Felix: ok i gtg get ready for the dance

Minho: same

Changbin: bye

-

Minho calls Changbin, immediately turning his camera on, showing his outfit through the mirror. “The suit looks good on me, thank you.”

Changbin smiles at him and shows Minho the half done clothes he’s got, his pants aren’t buttoned and his shirt is half open but it’s fine. “This is what I’ve got so far.”

“You couldn’t have waited to show me til you were done?” Minho laughs. “You look good. The suit makes you look bigger, but you’ve gained muscle.”

“I have?” Changbin looks at himself, he’s noticed, he simply wasn’t expecting someone else to. “That was the plan huh.” He does up his pants and loops a belt through the loops, buttoning his shirt and leaving a few undone since he gave Minho his tie and,, personally he likes how this looks just fine. He throws on his coat. “How do I look?” He shows him again. 

“I must say, you do look quite dapper. May I ask for a dance?” Minho bows in his mirror and looks up expectantly. Changbin puts his hand to his face and does a cutesy shy girl pose. “Minho oppa~” He giggles. Minho cringes and tries to keep from laughing. “You’re such a fuckin’ weirdo.” Minho wheezes finally, Changbin shouts and sighs. “Seungmin said he was gonna call me when he was done, since I was gonna stop by his house on the way to the school.”

“What if I picked you guys up in the car? I was thinking of taking Felix anyway.” Minho offers

“Oh that’d be cool, ask Min, I didn’t really wanna take a car otherwise I would’ve just asked my mom but I guess it’s different if it’s you hmmm. Yeah, just ask Min.” 

“You ask him when you get to his house, Felix asked if we could go a little later anyway.”

“Oh,,, Seungmin said he wanted to get there early so he’ll probably say no.”

“Makes sense.” Minho turns off his camera and Changbin follows. “My last dance.” Minho says dramatically.

“Pffft,, dances aren’t that important anyway. This may be the last dance of the year and _yeah_ maybe your graduation is in a month but who cares? It’s not like any of us will leave you.” Changbin fixes his tie in his mirror while he talks, he feels tears welling up in his eyes but as far as he can tell they’re not affecting his speech.

“I know, and I’m thankful for that.” Minho starts “I wish I could be there for you all longer.”

“Oh pshhha. They don’t need us,” Changbin says, already putting himself in Minho’s shoes. “We’re older but like, I’ll be here next year then the bright side for them is they’ll all just become closer to each other.” Changbin pulls away from the mirror, dabbing his eye with his sleeve, his sister did his mascara so he doesn’t wanna ruin the work she put in. He’s grown a liking to how makeup looks.

“You’re right. But, I’m kinda selfish with this, m’kay? I don’t want to leave them. Maybe I should make friends my own age though.” Minho laughs

“Doesn’t sound selfish to me,” Changbin says and sits down on his bed. “But what do I know.”

“A lot I guess.” 

Silence 

“Hey Minho,”

“Yeah?”

“...Nothing, not important. Love you buddy. I’m gonna head to Seungmin’s house now.” Changbin sits back up and slips on his shoes, slipping a chapstick into his pant pocket. 

Minho chuckles, “Alright. Well if you ever decide it’s more important than you thought, I’m here.”

“I know Minho,” Changbin checks himself out in the mirror again. “And I’ll tell you when it matters.”

“M’kay. Bye bye now.”

“Bye-“ Minho hangs up. 

-

Changbin knocks on Seungmin’s door, Seungmin’s mom opening it “Are you supposed to be his date?”

Changbin keeps himself from laughing for the sake of being polite, “No. Neither of us have dates,” He smiles. She chuckles and welcomes him inside “I know that, I’m just teasing.” He shoves his hands into his pockets and walks upstairs to Seungmin’s room. Seungmin opens it, panting. “I haven’t worn these shoes in so long I swear to god they started fighting me while I tried to get them on,” 

“Just go in some normal shoes. Who’s gonna be looking at your feet?” Changbin cocks a brow at him and smiles, Seungmin chuckles and immediately goes to grab his sneakers. “I hate you.” He says

“Why?” Changbin chuckles 

“You’re always right, damn it.” He slips the shoes on and laces them tight. “How do I look? I was gonna call you after I got my shoes on but.. you saw how that went.” He looks at himself in the mirror.

Changbin looks Seungmin up and down, studying him longer than he probably should’ve. 

“Well?”

“You look good,” Changbin says finally and turns on his heel, looking slightly over his shoulder to make sure Seungmin’s following him down the stairs; he is. “Goodbye Mrs. Kim!” Changbin calls and they’re out the door. 

“We’re lucky the school isn’t a long walk from my house.” Seungmin walks with his hands in his pockets, looking comfortable in his sneakers. “Dress shoes can kiss my ass.”

“Pffftt,, did you learn that phrase from Felix?”

“Yeah,” Seungmin laughs “I can’t believe I end up swearing sometimes around you guys.”

“I’ll have to lecture us older guys about swearing around the rest of you.” Changbin purses his lips. “I try not to swear much myself.”

“Yeah I get it.” 

Changbin can see the school in front of them. He checks his watch, they’re on time. “Minho said he and Felix would be arriving later.” 

“M’kay. Wonder when the others plan on showing up.”

“Jeongin’s already here.” Changbin points at Jeongin who stands awkwardly behind a group of girls, all waiting in the line outside. Changbin jogs to catch up and Seungmin stays walking, getting there not too long. Jeongin looks like all the tension in his body leaves as soon as Changbin joins his side. “Yoooo” Changbin says and throws an arm around him. Jeongin cringes and pushes Changbin off, then starts laughing. “I was scared my parents would’ve dropped me off so early I was here alone.”

Seungmin comes up and smiles, breathing sort of heavily. “I wanted to come early, so lucky you.” Changbin steps back to watch the convo and Jisung comes up behind them. “Oh my god,” Jisung says “You’re just casually standing behind a group of girls.”

“You can’t go out and harass a group of women Jisung,” Changbin says 

“Hey! I wouldn’t even have the balls to talk to them in the first place let alone do that.” Jisung sighs. “Hyunjin told me he’d be coming later,” Jeongin says. “How very Hyunjin of him.” 

“Punctuality is _such a strong suit for him_ ” Seungmin says sarcastically. “More pizza for us.”

The line starts moving up where they let people into the dance. “Dances are just one big fundraiser, you make kids pay for a chance to embarrass themselves in front of their classmates.” Jisung says “Not that I’ll ever stop going to them,” Changbin snickers at that. 

They get inside and find a table to sit at, Hyunjin comes in and slides into the seat Changbin was gonna take. Changbin laughs and stands against the wall, making sure he has all his things in his pockets. Minho and Felix come in soon after. _Holy shit_ Felix is actually wearing heels and.. Holy shit.. He looks so good. “Yoooo” Changbin says as Felix comes in and hides his face. “I don’t know how you guys convinced me to do this,” He blushes furiously. Minho smiles at him. “You look good in your suit and heels, it’s very classy.” 

“Bougie, rachet?” Felix cocks a brow and questions, then laughs at his bad joke. “I’m so sorry- anyway. This is kinda awkward.” He looks down at his feet. “It’s gonna be so hard to walk.”

“You walked fine in and out of the car, besides your balance is good.” Minho thinks out loud “If it hurts too much, the shoes are in the bag I have.” Felix nods and relaxes. Felix is about as tall as Jeongin now, which is weird to them because usually he looks a shorter.. obviously. 

A song plays, one of those classic songs that everyone knows the dance to. This time it’s TWICE’s Dance The Night Away. 

There’s a hesitation,,

Then everyone’s rapidly getting out of their seats and running to dance with everyone else. Everyone looks awkward, not just the group, _everyone_ looks awkward. Everyone looks slightly confused, but Changbin’s learned that after the first few songs everyone’s mind transforms into some form of collective decision making where you’re either grouped into the incredibly horny and touch starved or those who want nothing more than to have fun however that may be achieved. Changbin has always been the latter. 

He catches his friends sending googly eyes at a few people, though it’s nobody he doesn’t expect already. He looks at Seungmin and Seungmin looks back at him, smiling while he does that stupid fucking dance. Changbin looks away and smiles to himself, letting the dance finish and staying on the floor. Bambam comes up to him with a few friends Changbin’s unfamiliar with, “You gonna dance with anyone?” 

“Nahhhh I don’t think so,” Seungmin stays behind him and he just knows where he is. “Not really anyone I’m interested in dancing with yaknow? Maybe if someone asks me to dance I’ll dance just to be nice but,,, otherwise no.”

“Really? I’m the same.” He sighs “We should dance together then.” 

“You askin me to dance?” Changbin cocks a brow and smirks

Bambam wiggles his eyebrows and puts his hand on Changbin’s waist “Maybe I am~“

Changbin laughs and pulls away, backing into Seungmin and grabbing onto him on impulse, he turns and makes eye contact with him and starts cackling. Seungmin looked so surprised. “This is my gym buddy, Bambam.” Changbin says 

Seungmin nods awkwardly and looks to the side. “I’m Seungmin,” He shakes Bambam’s hand. Bambam smiles at him “Well, I actually do have a date Changbin, so I’ll be off.”

“See ya bud,” Changbin reaches up and hugs him “See you too.”

Seungmin sighs in relief when he leaves, Changbin assumes it wasn’t meant to be disrespectful and that he was just tense. Changbin sits down at their table where Hyunjin sits with his feet up. “My goal today is to outchug Felix in the amount of soft drinks we can down.” He glares across the table at Felix, who sits glaring right back and immediately starts chugging his coke. Hyunjin follows and gasps for air, but Felix persists and ultimately wins. He takes a long breath in and belches. “Fuck,,,” Felix sighs, holding his stomach. “I gotta burp again.” So he does

Then Hyunjin follows

Then they begin competing on who has the loudest, longest burps between the two. Felix ultimately wins. “Haha-“ 

“You two act like drunk old business men.” Jisung comments and steals Changbin’s soda, drinking it all himself. “And I’m down to join in.” Changbin laughs and leans against the wall, looking at Seungmin. “There’s nobody who catches your eye here?”

Seungmin looks back at him and pauses for a second, “No.” He returns his gaze to the group of people in the middle of the gym. “Not really.”

“Ah,” Changbin leans his head against the wall. He looks at the people having fun doing dumb dances. “Let’s go up there unless we wanna keep entertaining their pseudo-drunkard ideologies.” 

Seungmin laughs and Changbin grabs his hand, pulling him up and doing an embarrassing and silly disco move. Seungmin snickers at him and covers his mouth “If we weren’t friends I wouldn’t be caught dead with you.” Changbin laughs and grabs his hand, making him dance with him to... what song is this? It sounds like a BLACKPINK song,, but he can’t quite put his finger on it. “Is this As If It’s Your Last?” Seungmin says loudly, since they started dancing it seems like the music got louder

“Is that what it’s called?” Changbin asks with furrowed brows

“I’m not sure, I think so?” Seungmin pushes his glasses up his face and stares at Changbin “Are you wearing makeup?”

“Just a little, why?” Changbin blinks hard at him

“You look good, I hadn’t noticed until now but yeah,” Seungmin stops staring and looks over at the table, Hyunjin sprawled out over his chair and laying his head back as if he’s about to pass out. Felix is holding Minho’s hand, who stands up beside him nonchalantly, drinking his own drink quietly. Jisung comes up to Changbin and stops him, crying “Ryujin is a lesbian?” He furrows his brows and wipes his tears “I’m not even mad I just- how does this always happen to me?” He cries and Changbin blinks hard, reaching over to hug him. Jisung pulls away and wipes his tears. “I’m not a drama queen, I refuse to cry. I’m manly.” He takes a deep breath in “I’m never getting a girlfriend-“ He sobs out and walks over, clinging to Hyunjin who stares at him, confused, until he starts laughing in his face. Changbin watches the two and chuckles, looking at Seungmin who looks very neutral, if anything he’s got a small smile. Jeongin comes up to them “I don’t wanna watch Hyunjin get smacked.” Jeongin lets out a pained laugh.

“Understandable.” Seungmin says 

Then Hyunjin actually gets smacked

Jeongin’s mouth forms an :o and he stands there, mouth agape, silent. “Oh my god.” 

Hyunjin keeps laughing and walks out over to them, point at Jisung “He hit me!” He keeps laughing

“Bruh-“ Jeongin wheezes and stares at Hyunjin’s face “Are you okay?” 

Hyunjin nods and smiles “I’m just being dramatic, it was nothing serious.” He sticks his hands in his pockets and looks over at the pizza. “That looks good.”

“Go grab a slice.”

“I spent all my money on soda,” 

“Oh,” Changbin pulls out a dollar “It’s just a dollar right?”

“Yeah,”

“Have this then,”

“No- I’m not taking your money bro-“

“You want pizza though.”

“Yeah but like not that bad.”

“Just repay me later if it really bothers you.”

“Well-“ Hyunjin presses his lips together “Nope. You’re not convincing me.” He turns around and goes back to his seat.

Seungmin giggles “You could’ve just told him to be better at money management.” 

Jeongin pipes up “This is why you eat dinner at home first, my mom taught me that.” He smiles and goes back to sit with Hyunjin. Changbin begins to dance around Seungmin again.

“What song is it now?” Seungmin asks and sways awkwardly. 

“I genuinely have no clue.” Changbin continues to dance freely and embarrassingly. “Whatever it is it’s good.” 

“You’re right.”

Changbin reaches into his pocket to put the money back and feels his chapstick, he decides to put some on. “Come here, Min.” He looks over at him and holds his jaw, putting the chapstick on.

“That’s probably how people spread diseases.” Seungmin says and rubs it in anyway. 

“Do I look like I have a disease?” 

“You _are_ the disease.”

“Who’s to say you aren’t already infected then?” Changbin shoves the chapstick back into his pocket and runs his fingers through his hair. “I’m gonna go sit down, you can join me or something, unless you wanna stand up here and dance on your own?”

“I’d rather not,” Seungmin follows him back to the table. Changbin looks at the chair then at Seungmin, “Here, sit.” Seungmin looks at him, then at the chair. “Why?” Changbin blinks “Are you tired of standing?” Seungmin purses his lips “Yes,” Changbin smiles “Then the best way to solve that is to sit down.” So, Seungmin reluctantly sits down. 

Changbin’s feet hurt a lot. He stands against the wall beside Minho and Minho smiles at him. “You keeping Lix’ hand warm or something?” Changbin teases. Minho laughs “Something like that, huh.” Changbin smiles and closes his eyes, listening to the music. Then it changes.

Into a slow song, one everyone’s heard before. He opens his eyes to see students leaving and entering the floor to dance with people. His eyes dart to Seungmin, and to his surprise he finds Seungmin’s on him too. So he says it jokingly. _Jokingly._ You got that? “Wanna dance?” He wiggles his brows, smirking as if he’s just kidding. God his heart is pounding so fast

Seungmin blinks at him,

Silence

“Sure.” Seungmin gets up and Changbin laughs, walking out into the floor ahead of him, he rolls up his sleeves and looks at Seungmin, never has holding Seungmin felt so serious and scary. It’s not even a serious or romantic dance, it’s not even a big deal, especially when he knows Seungmin only took it like he was playing around. Seungmin puts his hands on Changbin’s shoulders, Changbin holds onto Seungmin’s waist. His waist is really tiny,,, his hands are really big. He sways them silently “Can I laugh?” He asks

“Please do.” So Changbin lets himself chuckle, and he continues to laugh quietly until all his nerves have settled. He rests his head against Seungmin’s shoulder and he can feel him get goosebumps. Seungmin laughs too, wholeheartedly and Changbin pulls away to see his smile. They make eye contact and Changbin sticks his tongue out childishly, he really can’t take this seriously. Seungmin sticks it out back, and Changbin looks over to see Minho and Felix dancing together, for the first time Felix looks the same height if not taller than Minho. 

Felix is full on hugging him, clung to his chest, head resting against his shoulder. Changbin already knew he and Seungmin probably looked like a couple, but this really cemented it for him. The song comes to an end and Changbin walks calmly back to his seat, thanking his mom and dad in his head for his dark skin or he may never have been able to hide how embarrassed he was. Hyunjin stares at them “You two dating?”

“No,” Seungmin shuts him down quickly and Changbin laughs “No, we aren’t.” He reassures. “Just dancing.”

Hyunjin nods “I get that, I would dance but I’m afraid of public restrooms and if I stand for longer than I have to, aka when we leave, I just might piss myself.” 

Changbin laughs and leans on the wall again, Minho and Felix are still doing silly dances together, Minho even dips him and Felix giggles. It’s cute to watch. Changbin looks at Jeongin, who stares quietly at Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s drinking soda and looking at his phone. 

“Aren’t there two dances?” Jeongin asks suddenly

“Yeah there’s one that happens a little after this, just wait. Time flies if you go up there and start dancing for fun for a while.” 

Jeongin nods and goes to join Minho and Felix which was,, a lot easier to influence than Changbin would have thought it to be. He walks out with them too, Minho and himself pulling each other back and forth, shimmying along to the music. Felix and Jeongin go off to do whatever it is that they do, and Minho smiles at Changbin, spinning him around. He begins to laugh and Changbin cocks his eyebrow “What’s so funny huh?”

“You like Seungmin don’t you?” Minho dips Changbin and Changbin laughs, dramatically rolling with whatever Minho decides to dance “I probably do, so?” 

“Nothing, I couldn’t care less actually.” They continue to dance together and then Felix comes up just as the music goes slow again. “Minho,” Felix whispers

“Yeah?” Minho pauses and Changbin gently removes himself from Minho. 

“Jeongin wants to dance with Hyunjin-“

“Oh- That’s a little short notice isn’t it?”

“wElL hE hAs tO aSk hIm sOON!” Felix whispers aggressively 

Changbin looks over his shoulder, at Jeongin who’s already talking to Hyunjin. Hyunjin just stares at him and then nods, the two walking onto the dance floor. “I think they’re fine,” He says and points subtly at them both, Hyunjin smiling at Jeongin sweetly

“Oh my god,” Felix’ brows draw together and he looks at Changbin with tears in his eyes “They’re so cute together what the hell-“ 

Jisung comes up behind them “Do you think Hyunjin only said yes because it’s Jeongin’s birthday?”

Minho snickers “Pffttt,,” Felix gapes at him “Bruh way to ruin the moment,” 

Jisung laughs “I’m just saying! It’s a possibility!” He drinks a sprite “They're cute though.” 

“That’s what I said.” Felix sighs 

“I had a dream that they kissed,” Changbin says

“You- You what?” Jisung wheezes

“It wasn’t like they actually kissed or something, I just had a dream the other night that they kissed in Mrs. Baek’s classroom. Or at least it looked like it.” He laughs. “It was a cute dream to be honest.”

“It’s cute to imagine.” Felix smiles. Changbin looks over at Seungmin sitting alone, watching them. They make eye contact and Seungmin flinches, then chuckles. Changbin can’t hear it but he just _knows_ it was cute. He begins to walk over and Minho pinches his butt on his way, “I-“ Changbin reacts and shouts at Minho, who starts cackling. He walks back to the spot and Seungmin nods at him. “How’s your butt feel?”

“Never been better.” Changbin laughs 

“That’s definitely interesting.” Seungmin chuckles “What time is it?”

Changbin looks at his watch “It’s eight, almost time to go.”

“My feet hurt.”

“Then take your shoes off or something.”

Seungmin blinks at him. 

“I’m serious.”

“I’m not taking my shoes off.” Seungmin shakes his head and the slow dance stops, returning to the normal upbeat music. “The floors are really dirty.” He says finally.”

“Yeah they are huh.” Changbin sighs. “I can’t help you with tired feet I guess.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Seungmin kicks Changbin’s foot under the table when he looks over at the others still dancing. Changbin smiles and nudges his foot back, keeping his eyes on Jeongin and Hyunjin’s awkward conversation. He feels like he knows what they’re saying even without hearing it. Seungmin steps gently on his toes and he taps his foot against the side of Seungmin’s sneaker. Seungmin rests his head in his hand and Changbin knows he’s looking at him, but he won’t look back to see it. 

Eventually, everyone gradually begins gravitating towards the exit, all ready to finally leave. Seungmin holds onto the edge of Changbin’s coat as they walk out, mostly because Changbin told him not to get lost... that’s what Changbin thinks at least. The group all finds themselves outside waiting at this one seat, Felix on Minho’s back, shoes off and just dangling sleepily on him. “I’m gonna head back already-“

“Wait- Let’s take a group photo.” Felix suggests

Hyunjin walks out in front of everyone and snaps a few pictures on his phone. “Okay now we gotta have pictures with you in them.” Seungmin says and takes the pictures of the group with Hyunjin. 

“Now I’ll go,” Minho says and walks to his car, Changbin watches him gently setting Felix in the passenger seat and then hopping into the driver’s side, wow. That’s so cute. Jeongin’s mom drives by to pick him up and then he’s off, then everyone else’s parents come one by one. Seungmin and Changbin are last, since they both walked there together. Changbin stretches and sits down for a little while, he would’ve fallen asleep sitting there had Seungmin not dragged him out of his spot. 

“I don’t wanna walk home when it gets too dark-“ Seungmin laughs “We gotta go now.” 

Changbin chuckles and stretches again, rubbing his eyes and beginning the walk back. Seungmin holds onto his pinky finger, _only because he’s afraid of the dark._ Changbin sticks his other hand in his pocket and eventually, as it gets darker, their hands are locked together tightly. “Admittedly, I don’t like being alone in the dark.” Changbin says. “Lucky you’re not alone then.” Seungmin says and they get to his house. 

“We already decided I was crashing here tonight and.. I’m so thankful for that.” Changbin sighs and collapses into Seungmin’s bed, closing his eyes. 

Seungmin drags him off the bed by the feet. “Get your smelly butt in the shower.” He giggles and Changbin gets up reluctantly and it takes every last bit of his willpower to get in and out of the shower without passing out. He gets dressed in the clothes he left in his bag the other day, crawling under Seungmin’s blanket as Seungmin heads into the shower for himself. 

Changbin checks his phone, a few messages have been uploaded to the group chat about the pictures taken from the dance, Seungmin was talking while he was taking a shower. He reads through the text, none of it standing out as anything more intelligent than some tired “I love you”s and “Damn xxxx looks good.” By the time Changbin’s done reading Seungmin is back. 

Seungmin is wearing what Changbin remembers to be Seungmin’s favorite pajamas, and he would assume they still are. Unless he changed them. Seungmin crawls into the bed and drapes himself over Changbin, who puts his phone back on the nightstand and runs his fingers through Seungmin’s hair. Seungmin groans and Changbin chuckles. 

“Was it worth it?” Changbin asks

“The dance?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.” Seungmin’s breathing slows and he becomes heavier when he gets more comfortable on Changbin’s body. 

“Same.” Changbin continues to stroke Seungmin’s wet hair, Seungmin making more strangled noises before Changbin assumes he’s passed out. Changbin closes his eyes “Love you Min,”

“Love ya too Changbin.” Seungmin says mindlessly

Changbin chuckles and gets more comfortable, Seungmin pulls the blanket farther up and snuggles into Changbin’s arm. He runs his hand up and down his back and rests his head back on the pillow. Changbin thinks, maybe Seungmin’s finally fallen asleep, he was probably right too. Not that he’d know. Since he fell asleep right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me yesterday: “tomorrow I’ll take a break and relax from writing”
> 
> Me today: *writes 6k words, the most ive ever written in one day* 
> 
> Man wtf my eyes literally burn rn
> 
> \- HDJDJZJJD
> 
> I need to do my schoolwork this weekend so like a two day break because i NEED TO DO IT. then ill be back to you guys i hope
> 
> i wont leave you waiting too long I promise with my whole mf heart


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’m gonna take a break for the weekend
> 
> Me only a day later: So, I’m back

Changbin wakes up, Seungmin has moved but still holds onto his arm, he groans and Seungmin moves away. Changbin figures he’s awake. He rolls over and pulls Seungmin into a hug, Seungmin squirms without making any actual effort to be free of Changbin’s hold and makes a few tired noises. “Mmmmmm” Seungmin hums and Changbin chuckles, he’s only half awake. “How long have you been up?” Seungmin asks, his voice raspy. 

“Dunno,,” Changbin mumbles and keeps his eyes shut, he could fall back asleep like this. Seungmin chuckles breathily and pulls the blanket farther over them, Changbin loosens his grip on his waist as he relaxes and falls asleep again. 

Changbin wakes up again, the lights are still off but a bit of sun shines through Seungmin’s windows. Ever since Hyunjin told him about letting your room stay lit only by the natural light outside and how much nicer it looked, Seungmin’s been doing it often. That’s the story Changbin remembers Seungmin telling, anyway. Seungmin’s on his phone, Changbin takes his arm away awkwardly, only half conscious Changbin would have the ability to hold someone else’s body so close to his own and not get completely flustered. Seungmin turns his head for a moment, quickly returning back to his screen. Changbin sits up and rubs his eyes, keeping them closed as he takes a few breaths in and processes being awake.

Seungmin gets out of the bed and goes into the bathroom “Changbin!” He whisper shouts with his head peaking back into his room. 

“What?” Changbin opens his eyes

Seungmin laughs “Come here,”

“Okay.” He gets up and goes into the bathroom, Seungmin looks him dead in the eye

“I need you to look at my teeth.”

“You- huh? You what?” Changbin blinks hard and furrows his brows, taking a few deep breaths

“Like, I’m going to the dentist and I’m kinda paranoid, I know I brush well and I know my teeth are clean but-“

“Dude you’ll be fine. I don’t need to look at your teeth. I- will if you still want me to but like??”

“Hm...” Seungmin puts a hand on his hips and looks in the mirror “Do you know how embarrassing my first cavity was?”

“I can imagine.” Changbin grins at him

Seungmin laughs “Okay maybe I’m overreacting. I’m sure it’ll be fine, I brush well there’s no reason my teeth should be bad.”

“Exactly, it wouldn’t make sense if they were.”

“Yeah,” Seungmin sighs “Now get out I have to pee.” Changbin laughs and leaves

Changbin is someone who _always knows_ when someone has a crush on him. But, he’s not sure he’d be able to tell if Seungmin ever did. Or ever would. Seungmin smiles at everyone, and even if he doesn’t have sleepovers with and cuddle everyone to sleep, he’s not against it. Changbin saw that at Hyunjin’s birthday party last year. Changbin assumes he’s the way he is around him is because they’re best friends.

Naturally, you do a lot more with your best friend than others.

He’d rather just confess to Seungmin sometime than think too much about it. He knows the possibility Seungmin likes him is there, that doesn’t mean he’ll obsess over it. He’ll go on living as he usually does, then confess sometime. Whenever the time is right.

Yeah, that’s a good idea.

Seungmin comes back in the room, sliding under the covers and curling into a ball. 

Changbin looks down at him, then Seungmin looks up to meet his eyes.

‘I’ll live my life normally’ doesn’t feel as easy as he thought anymore.

“Hi.” Seungmin says. “I got all my homework done for this week over with on Wednesday.. There was so much but I didn’t want to have to do it right after the dance. Now I feel like I have nothing to do.”

“Have you heard of that game?” Changbin starts “I forgot what it’s called, like it’s got DAY6 and TWICE and I think like all of JYP’s stuff,,”

“Are you talking about SuperStar JYP?” Seungmin laughs “I have that game on my phone. When I first got into DAY6 I played that game a lot.”

Changbin nods 

“Wanna see?”

“Sure.”

Changbin packs his bag, he’ll be going home soon. Seungmin sits on his bed unbothered, which makes Changbin smile. _He knows_ he’s not subtle, if he cared he might make mire of an effort... but let Seungmin find out on his own before he says anything. That’s not a problem.

Wow he’s thinking about this a lot.

“If you get the game,” Seungmin starts “Be sure to show me how you do.”

Sounds sweet

“I’ll have fun watching you mess up over and over.” Seungmin giggles innocently 

Changbin stares at him with an open mouthed smile “Hey! I’ll be good at it.” He sighs “I’ll download it just to prove it.” He points at him

“Uh huh,” Seungmin smiles and gets up, joining Changbin in the floor. He hugs him. Changbin stops and wraps his arms around Seungmin’s back.

“You’ve been here for so long this week.” Seungmin says

Changbin rubs circles into his back and Seungmin relaxes, almost limp in his arms. “You know you’ll see me at school in two days right?” He teases

Seungmin gets up and sits on his bed “It was a goodbye hug.”

“Uh huh,” Changbin gets up and wiggles his fingers creepily, Seungmin scrunches up his face and scoots back on the bed. Changbin climbs up and tickles him “I’m the goodbye tickle monster-“

Seungmin laughs and squirms “You sound like my mom,” He wheezes and wiggles away from him. Seungmin holds his stomach and Changbin sits back on his feet, smiling. “Does your mom give good tickles?”

“She did when I was like 7.”

“Makes sense.” Changbin gets off the bed and makes sure everything is in his bag. 

“Bye.” Seungmin says and stands in his doorway, Changbin smiles at him and runs to grab his bike from the yard. “Bye bye.” And so he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very seriously need to get my school work done or Chan’s gonna “stop procrastinating” tf out of me for being unproductive
> 
> OKAY SO ACTUALLY UNLESS I COME BACK LIKE REALLY SOON I NEED TO GET THIS WORK DONEBSKZBAKDNDKD SO LIKE MAYBE DELAYS BETWEEN BUT ILL FIGURE IT OUT I JUST
> 
> I just love you guys so much help


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven’t done any school work...

Changbin blinks hard, Jeongin’s birthday was celebrated yesterday and with school he’s only been able to think about Valentine’s day, nothing to act on. It’s not that he has anyone he intends to make his Valentine, he’ll probably just end up buying the whole friend group some chocolate and calling it a day. So he’s tired, or, burnt out. So much has been happening recently.

And apparently, Felix feels the same. 

Felix: yo bin

He rubs his eyes, it’s late, like ridiculously late, and Seungmin’s lying in his bed right now.. They had a sleepover. 

Changbin: yah?

Felix: can you come to the park by my apartment 

Changbin: it’s 11:30 at night

Changbin: why do i need to come

Felix: well i texted minho but he’s sleeping and hyunjin will freak out and chans working

Changbin: ?

Felix: but im afraid of the dark and on a swing set alone

Changbin: so you need me to come get you

Felix: yes... 

He looks over at Seungmin, who already woke up from hearing him shift in bed. “Felix wants me to come pick him up.”

Seungmin stares into space for a second “What time is it?”

“Late, go back to sleep.” 

“Is Felix in trouble?”

“No, he’s just afraid of the dark.”

“...” Seungmin gives him a look like _really?_ , yet somehow it manages to be equally understanding.

“He doesn’t wanna be alone.” Changbin smiles at Seungmin and pets his head

Seungmin nods “Should I go with you?”

“Absolutely no-“

“Actually yeah I’m coming,” Seungmin gets out of bed and Changbin follows, “If you’re all gonna be stupid at least have someone with you so you don’t die or something. I mean how am I supposed to explain to people that they found your body while I was staying at your house? My alibi is “Yeah I was with him literally all night.”.” Seungmin laughs

Changbin chuckles and furrows his brows “Even then,” 

“Nah I already made up my mind.” Seungmin steals his cardigan from Changbin’s closet. Oh, he had forgotten about that. Changbin shakes his head and throws on a jacket. “Teenagers are so stupid.” He says to himself, about himself. 

They make it out of the house without making any noise, shoes on and phones with them. Seungmin holds onto the back of Changbin’s jacket as they walk. “Afraid of the dark, Min?” 

“Changbin it is literally midnight.” He says and walks close, thankfully the park is equally close to Changbin’s house as it is to Felix’s. 

They get to the park, Changbin sees Felix sitting on the swing then gets a text. 

Felix: CHANGBINNMNNNGMSNSKDNK 

Felix: I FUCKING HATE YOU WHERE ARE YOU 

Felix: TWO PEOPLE ARE WALKING TOWARD ME I SWEAR TO GOD IF I DIE CHANGBIN 

Changbin: Seungmin’s with me 

Felix: I literally pissed myself a little Changbin 

Changbin laughs and runs to catch up to him, Felix runs at him so fast and clings onto him like a koala. Changbin hugs him equally tightly. Then Felix starts punching his back. “I WAS SO FUCKING SCARED CHANGBIN” 

“I know,” He looks over at Seungmin who stands with his hands in his pockets, silent 

“I’m glad Seungmin came.” Felix sighs “He’s tall so if someone saw him they’d be scared.” 

“I’m plenty tall-“ Changbin starts and Seungmin _snickers_. Changbin sighs and Felix laughs “Dude,” Felix starts “fuck the dark.” 

“Why did you come out here in the first place?” Changbin asks 

“Uhm, so, the apartment just felt stuffy, and I missed home, and it was all _weird_ and I just needed to get out immediately. Yaknow? But it’s really dark and cold and dude I’m not even wearing shoes-“ 

“You’re not wearing shoes?” Changbin looks at his feet “Felix!” He looks at him “If you’re gonna do something like this at least take care of yourself. Do you want my shoes?” He already begins to take them off 

Felix shakes his head but there’s already shoes in his hand “I have more at home,” Changbin says “You need to look out for yourself first.” 

“That sounds so hypocritical,” Seungmin comments and points at his feet. Changbin looks up at him “Well, it only matters for Felix right now.” 

“Yeah, it was stupid. I should’ve just called my sister or something to talk, she’s always up late.” 

“You should’ve just gone to Chan and told him, he would’ve taken care of you in a way that wouldn’t have scared anyone.” Changbin reaches over to hug him again and this time Seungmin joins to hug his back. Felix relaxes between them and hugs Changbin tight. “Can I come over to your place?” Felix asks 

“Sure,” Changbin says almost immediately “I’ll sleep in the floor.” 

Seungmin shakes his head “I can sleep in the floor,” 

“No-“ 

“What if we all just sleep in the bed?” Felix suggests 

“That works, but it’s not very big. It would be more comfortable if one of us slept in the floor.” 

“What’s cuddling for then?” He raises a brow suggestively 

Changbin sighs “Yeah we can all cuddle.” He pulls away from the hug and Felix gives him a final squeeze 

“We should get home, I already feel like I’ve committed a crime or something-“ Seungmin says and is cut off by Felix shouting 

“Dude!” He sticks his hand into his pocket and pulls out his wallet “I just remembered I was gonna go buy food!” 

Seungmin sighs and Changbin laughs “You still wanna?” He asks 

Wow, his toes are cold. 

“Yeah, if that’s fine with you two.” 

“Yeah it’s chill, there’s a convenience store over there.” 

Seungmin hugs himself “We’re lucky this area has such a low crime rate.” 

“Seungmin you didn’t have to come,” Changbin walks with Felix and holds Seungmin’s jacket this time. 

“Yes I did. I don’t have curfew at your house so I’m not _technically_ breaking any rules. Felix also told me the number one rule of friendship was to stick together...” 

“It is!” Felix beams “Not usually like this though-“ They near the store 

Changbin stops “I’ll wait outside, I’m not wearing shoes right so I can’t go in.” 

Felix pauses and furrows his brows “Seriously what was I thinking when I went out-“ 

“Doesn’t even matter now-“ Changbin says “Go get your food and then we can go home. If you live with regrets it’ll just be sad. It’s over now,” 

Felix nods and looks up at Seungmin, tugging on his sleeve “Come in with me?” 

“Seungmin seems to hesitate “Yeah sure.” and Changbin feels a bit bad that it made him feel the way it did. He sits down on a bench and resists the urge to pull out his phone, he’s still just a teen so that’s probably why the lingering thought that something bad is going to happen is there. Even if there’s a very low chance it will. He leans his head back and looks around, waiting. 

Shortly after, Seungmin comes out with Felix’s hand in his own, Felix behind him with a bag in his free hand. Changbin gets up and _holy shit his feet are freezing_. He pays no real mind to it, but walking on the pavement will probably hurt a lot. “What’d you guys get?” He asks and Felix gives him the bag to look at. He grabs Felix’s other hand in that time and they begin to walk back to Changbin’s house. 

“I don’t even remember. I just threw whatever looked good in,” Felix says “I don’t have the energy to think right now.” 

“He got like every flavor of milk,” Seungmin says with a sort of amazement on his face. “I don’t even know if he’ll be able to dri-“ 

“Oh-“ Felix smiles and nods “I will, I definitely will.” 

Seungmin blinks down at him and Changbin laughs. “But yeah, other than that there’s also these starburst twizzlers we agreed to get-“ 

“DUDEEEE THOSE LOOKED SO GOOD-“ 

Seungmin nods excitedly and they near Changbin’s house. His feet are damn near numb and hes gonna have to clean them off before he steps inside. 

They get onto his porch and he wipes his sleeves over his feet, it’s dry out so it’s just a bit of dirt but it’s still kind of gross. 

“I’ll repay you guys by doing my homework,” Felix whispers as they get inside 

“I’m pretty sure homework is less important than your safety.” Seungmin whispers back and Changbin quietly shuts the door. They slide their shoes off and head upstairs. “I just realized I’ve never actually been in your house,” Felix says “It’s really nice looking.” 

Changbin looks around, everyone says that. “Thanks.” 

They get into his room and turn off the light, Seungmin puts his cardigan back in Changbin’s closet and Changbin puts his jacket up beside it. Felix just throws his jacket on the chair. “Do you mean to leave this here?” Changbin asks Seungmin 

“Yes,” He nods without saying anything else and sits down beside Felix on the floor. Changbin pulls a blanket off his bed and wraps it around them, lying on his stomach on the bed. 

Felix opens the twizzlers and bites into a cherry one, he practically moans and falls back on the floor. “It’s so good,” he says quietly 

Seungmin reaches into the bag and lifts one up to Changbin, who bites into it and stares Seungmin dead in the eye as he does. “Wow,” He nods “Yeah they’re really good.” Seungmin gets one of his own “Mm.” 

“Cumzzlers-“ 

“EW-“ Seungmin furrows his brows and whisper shouts “What is wrong with you?” He suppresses a laugh and gently punches Felix’s shoulder 

Felix laughs “They’re good!” 

“You didn’t have to say it like that. I’m never thinking of eating Twizzlers the same.” Seungmin makes a pained face and still manages to smile 

Changbin smirks and grabs a lemon one, which manage to be just as good. 

“In Sailor Moon, there’s this episode where Usagi says sharing makes food taste better.” Felix says and brings another to Seungmin 

Seungmin bites it hesitantly 

“Isn’t that like the first episode?” Changbin cocks a brow 

“I have _no idea_.” Felix shrugs 

Changbin nods 

Felix lays back on the floor “I’m so tired after today.” 

Seungmin nods “Then get in the bed,” 

Felix laughs and climbs onto Changbin. Seungmin looks up and laughs at them, Changbin stares. Seungmin gets into the bed and under the covers, then Felix cuddles into the spot in front of him and wraps his arms around him. Seungmin hugs him back 

Changbin pulls the blanket over himself to sleep, but Felix and Seungmin keep moving around. It’s probably mostly Felix, Seungmin never really shifts much in bed. 

“Night,” Felix says finally and stops moving, the others hum in reply and drift off 

_-_

Changbin wakes up to buzzing in his phone pocket _again_

He rolls out of the bed, careful not to disturb the others, and steps into the hallway. It hasn’t been long since he was last asleep 

“Hello?” He whispers 

“Do you know where Felix is because I woke up to take a piss and he had blown up my phone I think he got kidnapped.” Changbin can almost hear his thoughts, _”Is it my fault? Am I going to be responsible for what happens to him? How could I let this happen?”_

“Felix is with me, Minho.” Changbin feels bad, but also glad Minho didn’t text the group chat or something so Felix didn’t know “He’s asleep cuddling Seungmin right now” 

“My god,” Minho lets out a long breath of relief, or maybe it was a sob “Thank you,” He says simply 

“It’s fine,” Changbin rubs his eyes 

“Thank you.” He says again “Love you.” 

“Love you too,” 

Minho hangs up. 

Changbin gets up and opens the door as quietly as possible, tiptoeing back into the room. He sees Seungmin’s head go back under the covers, he probably heard the convo. 

Changbin climbs behind Seungmin and cuddles into him “Love you Minnie,” He whispers, too tired to worry about anything he says 

“Love you too,” Seungmin mumbles 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAODNGKGJ OK I REALLY NEED TO DO WORK HELP


	10. Chapter 10

Changbin’s alarm on his phone goes off loudly, he runs his hand over his bed to find it and is met with Felix’s face. He opens his eyes and gets up, looking for his phone. He looks up at Seungmin, standing with it in his hand, already dressed. “I forgot we had school tomorrow and then _my_ alarm went off, you two better get up or we’re all gonna be late.” 

So it’s Seungmin’s alarm. 

So, it’s probably early.

Changbin collapses back down on the bed and closes his eyes again, they stayed out so late last night, he’s exhausted. Seungmin grabs his arm and pulls him off the bed, which he tries to resist but ultimately he ends up falling into the floor. Felix wakes up to the sound of them both and by then Seungmin’s already gone over to the other side to pull him up. Felix lies limp in Seungmin’s arms and Seungmin _struggles_. Changbin’s scrawny, but Seungmin’s a completely different level of it. 

Changbin gets up and rubs his eyes. “We need to get you home so you can change into your uniform.” He says

Felix makes a gross face “Can I just borrow one of yours?”

“Uh- I guess?” It’s not like any are different. “Yeah you can, you’re lucky i washed my clothes Saturday.”

“Wow, I haven’t washed my clothes since two Wednesdays ago.”

Seungmin cringes and sits on the bed

Felix grabs the uniform and stares at it for a second, then looks at the others nervously 

“You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m gonna go dress in the bathroom.”

“Okay.” Changbin begins to dress only when Felix left. Seungmin just stares at the floor. When Changbin’s done he climbs over the bed and pulls Seungmin down, then climbs on top of him. He looks Seungmin in the eye, his expression is neutral save for a smile, then Changbin lies down on him. Seungmin laughs and puts his hands on his shoulders as if he’s going to push him away but makes no effort to. Felix comes in and sits on the end of the bed, pulling out his phone.

**tach rogup**

Felix: who’s ur valentine

Changbin looks over at Seungmin and then at Felix who stays on his phone. Seungmin leans over Changbin’s shoulder and shakes his head. 

Jisung: I feel like I’m being mocked and I don’t like it.

Felix: Oh

Hyunjin: Nobody

Jeongin: Nobody

Chan: someone in my class asked me and I said yes so them

Felix: omfg cute

Chan: lol

Minho: don’t have one.. yet

Felix: \~^\\\\\\\^~/

Minho: \|><~*~\\\\.|/

Hyunjin: what the fuck kind of emoji is that

Minho: spastic arms, button nose and tired eyes

Hyunjin: that doesn’t even make sense

Jisung: course it doesn’t cuz ur stupid Hyunjin

Hyunjin: yeah well your head is shaped like an acorn Jisung

Jisung: yeah well

Jisung: _typing..._

Jisung: Do 

Jisung: you mean that Hyunjin

Hyunjin: well I mean yeah it is but not in a bad way I guess..

Jisung: you’re not stupid Hyunjin

Hyunjin: oh

Hyunjin: cool...

Jisung: ...

Felix: anyway valentine’s day

Changbin laughs and sees Seungmin smiling next to him

Changbin: I don’t have one no

Changbin: Seungmin says he doesn’t have one either

Seungmin stares at the phone when Changbin looks back at him, then into his eyes. Maybe puberty could be a cause behind the urges to kiss him in this moment. His stomach whirls. Felix snickers when he looks back at them. “No Valentine my ass.” Seungmin pulls away and lies on the bed, Felix goes back to his phone.

Felix: okay so min and bin are valentines

Changbin: no we aren’t 

Changbin looks over at Seungmin, who’s now on his phone. Is he just reading.. He says nothing. 

Changbin’s sister knocks on his door and he goes to open it. She looks inside, right at Felix “Ignoring the fact that you smuggled another person into this house, if you guys want breakfast before school you gotta get it now.” She smiles at Felix and nods, leaving. Felix looks at Changbin without saying anything.

“Come on, she’ll eat it all if we don’t.” Changbin pulls Felix up, watching Seungmin follow. Seungmin makes eye contact and smiles, then looks at Felix and wraps his arms around him, dismissive of Changbin. Felix giggles and holds his arms “Hey there Seungminnie.” He murmurs and waddles forward with him. Changbin walks in front of them and leads them downstairs to the food.

-

The teacher passes out tests, Seungmin in the seat beside Changbin looking at his desk in anticipation.

“You ready?” Changbin whispers as quietly as possible. 

“I studied so I should be and think I am.” He whispers quickly and then holds a finger to his lips. “shh”

Changbin shuts up.

“Now everyone trade tests with the person beside you for grading.” 

Changbin takes Seungmin’s test, his handwriting is so neat and everything just looks right. Proper. 

Changbin isn’t surprised when Seungmin only gets one wrong. 

He always feels like Seungmin is one of the smartest people he knows. Maybe tied with Minho and Chan, then Jisung hot right behind them for being a genius in all creative aspects. 

Seungmin slides his test back, now graded. He got 2 wrong, so 90% correct.

Changbin gives Seungmin his back and smiles. Seungmin nods and does a little dance over his score, seemingly excited. Changbin suppresses a laugh and leans back in his seat.

Changbin walks out of his class and walks towards the vending machine. He sees Seungmin and Seungmin jumps out of his seat, wide eyed and smiling. Is that a mint popsicle in his hand? Seungmin walks towards him and points at the glass, “It works again!” He says with a big smile

Changbin smiles back and just stares at him for a second, nodding “Is it good?” He points at the popsicle.

“Yes,” Seungmin walks back to the bench all giggly. “Felix told me to try it just in case and it actually worked.” Seungmin says and Felix looks up from whatever game was on his phone. “Minho told me Monday, or- yesterday. I slept for a long time okay I’m starting to forget-“

Changbin chuckles and buys himself a popsicle. Despite always getting them for Seungmin before, he never really tried them  
himself. He takes a bite, _yes, a bite_ “Oh holy shit this is good.” 

“Right!” Seungmin smiles and sucks the rest of the flavor out of the popsicle stick. “I’m glad to have these back, I missed them.” He throws it away when he’s done.

“Yeah,” Changbin finishes his. “I can imagine.”

The bell rings

“See you tomorrow-“ Felix basically runs out of his seat

“Bye!” Changbin calls and Seungmin heads to his class before he can say goodbye to him too.

-

Dream:

Seungmin sits on Changbin’s porch, an orange in his hand which he carefully peels and complains about it getting stuck in his nails. Changbin lays out a blanket, which he got from god knows where, that Seungmin sits down on as he begins to eat. Seungmin crosses his legs, he’s wearing a bright blue jacket with red decorations and gold trim around it. It’s tacky to say the least, but he and Changbin are matching. Seungmin lies down on the blanket then, leaning his head on Changbin’s lap. He looks up at Changbin and feeds him an orange. They’re friends, they only see each other on the summer, like now. The sun is out and hot, and it feels warm with the jacket on and with Seungmin there. 

Seungmin comes to visit, brought there by someone unfamiliar in a white Jeep Wrangler Renegade. There’s grass surrounding the porch, save for right beside them where the driveway is. The person is gone, Changbin couldn’t care less where they went. There’s a tree in the front yard and a tire swing attached to it. Changbin knows Seungmin has always liked playing on it since they were young.

Seungmin stares up at Changbin, Changbin keeps his eyes on him. Seungmin looks innocent, without seeing himself Changbin knows his eyes are intense. Seungmin’s head is upside down from where Changbin is looking and he somehow manages to still look stunning. His eyes are soft, innocent, sweet; Changbin’s favorite to look at. 

Seungmin rolls over in his lap and pushes himself up so Changbin cups his face in his hands, Seungmin smiling, his big eyes disappearing under his cheeks. Changbin kisses him.

-

_Being under the same sky as you, each moment we breathe..._

His face is wet, his back hurts and he’s freezing. He blinks open, his math notebook under his face. He lifts his head up and wipes his mouth off, he drooled a lot; and all over his notes; which he wrote in pen. Damn. He wipes off the papers and closes the book. 

_I like it, the word love can’t be enough,_

Music is playing, he must’ve fallen asleep listening to the playlist Seungmin sent. The lyrics are familiar, he probably heard it somewhere before. They make him feel warm. 

_This beautiful feeling-_

He grabs his phone and turns the music off.

There’s unread messages from the group chat, but he probably wont bother reading them. Changbin throws his phone on his bed and goes to brush his teeth, thinking about his dream. He recounts everything in his head so he doesn’t forget it and hopes he never does. He looks at himself in the mirror, he looks rough.

He goes downstairs to get a glass of water and looks at his wrist for his watch, he must’ve taken it off somewhere because it’s not there. He rubs his eyes tiredly and grabs a water bottle.

“Changbin it’s three am.”

“That’s kinda early.” He turns around to see his sister

“Uh huh.” She says but to Changbin she looks like she just woke up too “Why’re you up?”

“I fell asleep early while studying.”

“Ah, makes sense. You should go back to sleep soon for school yaknow?”

“I know.” Changbin drinks his water “I’ll nap right before we have to leave for school or something.”

“Same,” She yawns “Night then.”

“Night.” Changbin finishes his water and heads back upstairs. He lies on his bed and curls into a ball, grabbing his phone. At nine pm:

Seungmin: We should go to that park together sometime.

Changbin giggles. Actually giggles. 

Changbin: we definitely should

-

5:30 am:

Seungmin: So, tomorrow?

Changbin: tommorow’s valentine’s day seungmin

Seungmin: I know

Changbin: okay

Seungmin: K

Changbin drifts off into another nap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*

Changbin closes his study book,

__

_Seungmin: How does 7 pm sound? It’s before my curfew and after dinner and I already would’ve studied._

_Seungmin: So it’s pretty much a perfect time for me._

_Changbin: it’s good for me too_

_Changbin: I’ll be there by seven then_

_Seungmin: K_

__

So, Changbin may have an inkling that his feelings are returned, or, that at the very least Seungmin considers him a very good friend. He gets the vibe it’s the former, however unlikely that may sound.

Changbin gets up and stands in front of his mirror, does he vibe with this fit? Yes. Yes he does. It’s sweatpants and sneakers and a t shirt, which is really simple but it manages to not look overly “I threw this on randomly” because he didn’t. Maybe it’s the jewelry too, it just looks right. 

He shoves his phone in his pocket and grabs a jacket, looking at Seungmin’s cardigan. He decides to wear that instead. It’s long on him but fits pretty well. It’s sorta unfamiliar and he wonders if he should but ends up rolling with it anyway. 

He puts a few bills in his pocket with his phone and heads out. 

“Where’re you going?” His sister asks as he walks to the door

“Out, with a friend.”

“On Valentine’s day?” She raises her eyebrows 

“Yes,” Changbin’s 90% sure Seungmin did this on purpose “Have a good day.” He smiles at her and leaves. 

Oh,

What if he buys Seungmin a teddy bear with the money he brought,,?

He heads for the convenience store, hopefully he’s not late, it’s 6:50 right now so he doubt he would be. There’s a lot of teddy bears and chocolate everywhere

_Wow, this is kinda cringey._

He presses his lips together and picks up a puppy stuffed animal instead, it’s tiny and has a little heart in it’s hand saying “I love you” and he finds it _fucking adorable_. He buys it and looks at his watch, 6:52. Cool. 

He walks with the puppy in the pocket of the cardigan, trying to hide it. He gets to the park and stands by the swing set quietly. 

He hears the mulch crunching and looks at Seungmin who just walks into the swing. He sits down and begins swinging. Changbin sits on the one adjacent to him and kicks his feet “I got you something.” 

“You did?” Seungmin looks at him curiously and he hands him the puppy “Oh-“ Seungmin laughs and smiles at it, poking its eyes with his fingers. Changbin bursts out laughing and covers his mouth “What-“ he wheezes and Seungmin holds it beside his face “What a cute puppy.” He says and holds it in his lap as he swings.

Changbin smiles proudly and stares at him for a bit before he looks back. His stomach fills with butterflies and he gets goosebumps. 

“You’re wearing my cardigan,” Seungmin laughs

“Yeah I am,” He looks at his sleeve “It’s comfortable.”

“I know.” Seungmin looks at it quietly

Changbin watches his eyes and wonders what he finds so interesting. 

“I like you, Min.”

Seungmin barely flinches, but Changbin notices it. “Uh huh,” he says

“You know what I mean.” Changbin says

“I do.” Seungmin presses his lips together and looks at the mulch. “That’s cool,” He replies simply

“Yeah it is,” Changbin takes a quiet breath, his arms feel week. “What do you think?”

Seungmin goes quiet. “Uh,” He blows air out of his mouth “Honestly?”

“Yeah, honestly.” _Why wouldn’t I want you to be honest?_

“I know,” He says 

“You know?”

“Yeah like, I know you like me. I thought we both just kinda knew we liked each other.” He smiles at Changbin

_Well, I.. yeah I did... What the fuck?_

“I did, I knew.” Changbin laughs “What do you think about that?”

“I don’t know.” Seungmin kicks his feet “Nothing really.”

“Ah, kinda same I guess.” Changbin looks at Seungmin’s shoes “So do we go beyond this or do we just stay like we are?”

“I like how we are now. I don’t think we have to be boyfriends... I guess. Plus it’s not like we have anyone to tell besides the friend group. Korea isn’t open.”

“I know what you mean.” Changbin nods and his heart beats “Could I ever kiss you?”

Seungmin stops kicking and Changbin looks at his face, it’s so obvious he’s trying not to smile and it’s precious. Changbin chuckles.

Seungmin leans on the chain of the swing. “You know, I’ve liked you for a while.”

“You have?” He feels like he should’ve noticed earlier, or maybe he always had that vibe, since he never really doubted it. “It makes sense.”

“Yeah. I think it does. Not that I tried to show it off..” Seungmin laughs “The last thing I wanted was to be called out for it in front of someone.”

“Ah...” Changbin nods “I was called out on it once.”

“Oh,,”

Changbin laughs “Minho asked me at the dance, it wasn’t anything super serious. “You like Seungmin don’t you?” , “Probably.””

“Pffttt,” Seungmin laughs and looks over at him, they make eye contact. Changbin raises his brows in surprise then reaches his hand over and boops Seungmin’s nose. Seungmin scrunches up his face and lets out a pained laugh. Changbin cringes to himself and takes a deep breath. He sees someone out of the corner of his eye,

is that Jeongin?

Jeongin and him make eye contact and Jeongin’s entire body flinches “Hi,” He says with a smile

“Hi.” Changbin says 

“I didn’t see much,” Jeongin laughs nervously and walks by “I was walking home.”

“Have a nice walk,” 

“I will.” 

“Wanna come over to my house Saturday?” Seungmin asks

“Yeah, sure.” Changbin looks back at him and pats his head. “I’ll be going home then,”

Seungmin looks up at him with wide eyes 

Changbin looks over where Jeongin was and makes sure he’s gone. He smiles at him and kisses the top of his head. “I’ll see you Saturday Seungmin.”

“Okay,” Seungmin laughs and holds up the puppy, making it wave goodbye with him.

Changbin walks away and when he’s away from the house he gets the urge and just sprints home. He runs inside and fumbles taking his shoes off, runs upstairs and jumps onto his bed. He smiles into his pillow.

His sister comes in and he looks up at her with the same stupid smile on his face. 

“Did Changbin get a date?”

“No, Changbin didn’t get a date.” He stops smiling

“Why are you smiling?”

How does he even explain it? 

“I’ll go then, weirdo.” She closes his door

He lies on his bed and turns on Seungmin’s playlist again, curling up into a ball smiling. The music is really nice to listen to especially to sleep. He feels cheesy and weird, but that’s probably how this should feel? Maybe? He doesn’t like the thought of a relationship right now, and Seungmin said he likes them as just friends so that’s nice. Maybe they’d become like.. Friends who kiss and touch a lot. Like really close friends or something... Sounds like something he’d read in a manhwa. All of this feels like a romance novel, but romance novels wouldn’t exist without real life romance so.. there’s that. He rolls back over on his bed and scrolls through his playlist, what’s that song he really liked? Beautiful Feeling? He should play that, it’s like the perfect amount of cheesy and gross and gushy and everything he hates and loves about romantic situations. It’s cute. He turns it on and closes his eyes, Seungmin has good music taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact:
> 
> I actually meant to say this on the last chapter but all of the dreams changbin has are based on dreams ive had
> 
> the hyunin dream? I had that exact dream with hyunin
> 
> the seungmin dream? i had that dream with felix except there was no kiss and we were eating watermelon together
> 
> LOLOLOL


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just uploading really short stuff huh? shorter chapters blegh
> 
> I promise the quality will stop being shit after i stop thinking about school 24/7

Nothing has changed uncomfortably.

_Nothing._

So, that’s definitely satisfying. 

Seungmin lies on his bed, playing the game he introduced to Changbin a while ago, which... he doesn’t remember the name of. He lies down beside him and watches, head on his forearms. Seungmin turns to look at him and calmly looks back at his phone. Changbin chuckles and closes his eyes, listening to whatever song plays off of the game, even if most of them are loud rock type songs. 

He opens his eyes and catches Seungmin looking at him, he laughs and turns off his phone. Changbin sits up and Seungmin turns his head around to look at him, rolling onto his back. Changbin climbs on top of him and gets intentionally close to his face. Seungmin scrunches up his nose. 

“Hey there.” Changbin looks down at him 

Seungmin stares up, unimpressed. “Blegh,” He says dramatically

Changbin laughs, but he finds his face adorable. He puckers his lips teasingly

Then Seungmin actually kisses him.

Like, two lips pressed together, for longer than a second, or maybe the speed Changbin’s skin got hot and he broke into a sweat instantly was so much at once the peck felt like an eternity.

And, oh god.

_Oh, god._

Changbin pauses and Seungmin pulls away, studying his face “Are you okay?” He asks shyly

“Yeah,” Changbin’s voice comes out in a sort of crack, it’s deep and strained. 

Seungmin blinks at him confused, then he catches on. “Oh- Oh my god-“ Changbin climbs off of Seungmin 

“Yeah, shoo! You fly!” He teases and hits him 

“It’s not like-“ Changbin grits his teeth and smiles embarrassedly “Fuck you.”

-

Changbin comes back from the bathroom to Seungmin sitting against the backboard of his bed. “Are you good now?”

“Yeah.” Changbin’s still embarrassed but.. he’ll live. He gets into the bed again. 

“So no kisses for you.” Seungmin laughs and leans forward so Changbin can see the game

“That’s a harsh punishment,” Changbin watches “I’ll become needy.”

“That was the first time we ever did anything like that and you’ll already be needy?” Seungmin looks at him like he’s judging him “I should go hang out with Jisung.”

Changbin snickers “Jisung would be so much worse. If he liked guys he already would’ve been begging us at our feet to go out with him. He even would’ve started begging Chan.”

“Didn’t he ask that one senior in his freshman year...?”

“I completely forgot about that but yeah he did. It was Mina.”

“Ah...” Seungmin nods and clicks his phone off, resting his head is his hand. 

“Do you like girls?” Changbin looks at him attentively

Seungmin hesitates “Uhh,, I never really thought about it. I never thought about guys either. I guess at first I kinda thought _this is bad, people don’t accept these people_ then I realized that was putting other people down too you know? So I guess then I just was able to get by with everything. I never really questioned it too much.”

Changbin nods “That makes sense. I didn’t question it at all.. I just went with it immediately.”

“Wow.” Seungmin stares at him for a second “Wow. Sounds like you.” Seungmin laughs

Changbin leans back against the bed. “If I fall asleep now you promise not to draw on my face?”

“Now, I’m not a liar. So, I’m afraid I can’t promise that.”

Changbin laughs and slides under the covers “I’ll be taking a nap anyway. I trust you.” 

Seungmin nods and Changbin stops talking. His bed is 100% comfier than his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily guys you know


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly texts but we get some info on 3racha

Changbin, Seungmin and Hyunjin sit on the bus together like usual, Seungmin’s finishing his homework and Changbin and Hyunjin are using each other as pillows. They do this almost every day, but Hyunjin’s been down all day so Changbin’s been babying him more than usual. Hyunjin’s even holding his hand now. Changbin looks at Seungmin and smiles, sliding his hand into his casually. Seungmin sighs and puts his pen and notebook in his bag with his free hand, looking out the mirror with an innocent smile.

Changbin looks back at his and Hyunjin’s hands and Hyunjin sneezes on his head. 

“PFFFTTT-“ Seungmin hides his face in his hands as he turns to laugh and Changbin sighs. “Bless you, how how about you lie on my shoulder?”

“It’s too low, my doctor says I should support my neck when I’m sleeping.”

“Well now you don’t get to sleep at all.” Changbin says flatly with a smirk, crossing his arms. Hyunjin wheezes.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Jisung: _view attachments_

Jisung: It hurts seeing other people living your dreams

Jeongin: Is that Ryujin?

Jisung: Sitting in the grass with her head resting smushed between a Noona’s thighs?

Jisung: Yes

Jeongin: Thighs are pretty nice

Felix: just wait til u see some legs in leather pants

Jeongin: I’ve seen it Felix

Jeongin: We went to the same dance you know 💀 

Felix: BSHDJGKFJFJDH

Chan: We should go roller skating sometime

Felix: broo that’s such a good idea

Chan: Thanks lol

Minho: half of us don’t know how to

Changbin: I do

Changbin: I’ll teach you ;)

Hyunjin snickers beside him looking over his shoulder “I’ll have to lean on your head like you’re an armrest.”

Changbin looks down at him and sighs “You’re such a little shit”

“”Little””

Changbin bites his lip hard and glares at him. Seungmin snickers at them with a smile. “Would you go rollerskating with us Min?”

“I’d have to ask my parents, as long as we don’t have plans. Which we usually don’t. We should pick a time though, my parents don’t like whims.”

“Yeah it was just an idea. Everyone seems down though.”

Changbin: Seungmin and Hyunjin are cool with the idea

Felix: changbin has more people in his harem now D:

Changbin: no.

Felix: yes mf

Changbin: no.

Jisung: Can I be in your harem

Changbin: what the fuck

Jisung: Dude I’m lonely at least this way I can tell girls i hang out with my friends a lot

Minho: you should start accepting confessions instead of being so damn picky

Jisung: I-

Chan: Soooooo,, Saturday?

Felix: sounds good lol

Jisung: lol

Felix: everyone’s gotta wear neon clothes since theres the black light thing

Jisung: When we disco~

Felix: NOOOFJDJGJHKSJSJBIDJ

Jeongin: That song please

Changbin sits on his bed thoughtlessly, lying down and staring at his ceiling. _School sucks_ , he thinks then smacks himself _School is important and useful, I’m very grateful for school despite how stressful and occasionally annoying it is, but it’s fine!_ He peps himself up and rolls over on his bed, Seungmin’s good at school.

Seungmin seems to like school a lot, like genuinely enjoy it. Changbin does too, he’s a good student and performs really well especially in math, but there is a lot of work sometimes.

Seungmin sends him a gif of a puppy rolling backwards off of a couch, then getting up and smiling.

Changbin: aweeeee

Seungmin: lolololol

Changbin: it’s cute 

Seungmin: I was laughing at it for so long.

Changbin: LMAOOO

Seungmin: _view attachment_

It’s the puppy Changbin got him for Valentine’s day sitting on a dresser, on top of two books. It looks strangely at home.

Changbin: wow

Seungmin: Yeah.

Changbin: i like that you like it so much

Seungmin: I do hahsdhdufokdkd

Changbin: dhisiidkfkgkkgkffjkfjfjfkdj

He turns off his phone and goes downstairs to his living room. 

“Wanna play Smash?” His sister holds out a controller in his direction.

“Sure.” He laughs. 

**Group Chat with... Chan, Jisung**

Chan: We should pick a new name for our group chat lol

Chan: Anyway

Chan: You all should come over later today or tomorrow so we can work on the game

Chan: Really all we have right now are ideas but we haven’t started anything

Jisung: I have an idea

Chan: What is it?

Jisung: What if we did more music

Changbin comes into his room and grabs his phone, looking at the messages.

Changbin: I’m fine with coming 

Changbin: And Jisung that kinda makes sense

Jisung: !!!!

Chan: Hm. Continue?

Jisung: Like,, I guess we all just seem to like it more?

Changbin: yeah that makes sense, we all talk more about it when we meet up as a group

Changbin: and none of us are really invested in the game

Changbin: besides, something short term would probably be better for us since we’re in school

Chan: Yeah.. We had so many ideas for the game

Jisung: We could do a game eventually yaknow?

Jisung: But music

Chan: I like music

Jisung: That’s the point lol

Chan: Yeah

Chan: I know a little about it since I used to do a lot when I was younger

Jisung: Why didn’t we just do this from the beginning

Changbin: dude it was your idea to do a game LMFAO

Jisung: I-

Jisung: You’re right

Jisung: TT

Changbin: lol

Chan: It’s all good

Chan: More fun this way lololol

Jisung: More chaotic 

Changbin: Sweet Chaos~~

Chan: Have you been into DAY6 lately??

Changbin: yeah lolol

Chan: Ohhh I’m friends with some of the members

Changbin: i wish i was surprised?

Chan: LFDJWONS

Jisung: Chan you could say you befriended a princess of a city across the world and all I would say would be “Can I meet her”

Changbin: that says more about you than Chan

Jisung: ...

Chan: lfnskfjdjfieds

Jisung: Mom’s calling me to do the dishes 

Jisung: Bye 

Chan: Bye

Changbin: bye 

Chan: I should do some schoolwork

Changbin: okay

Chan: Bye

Changbin: bye 

Changbin: Oh and I asked Minho if he wanted to join

**Author's Note:**

> STREAM LEVANTER


End file.
